The Band I Love
by ScottySaiyan
Summary: Sonic, Shadow, Tails & Knuckles are in a metal band. Then one day fall in love with these girls that are fans of the band. Read to find out. Sonamy Shadouge Crails Knuckade. Some scenes are Songfic. Some OOC is included. I don't own Sonic. Owned by Sega.
1. Introducing the Characters

**Chapter 1: Introducing The Characters**

**The Band:**

The band is called Chaos Controls. It features Sonic the Hedgehog on lead vocals and rhythm guitar, Shadow the Hedgehog on lead guitar, Miles ''Tails'' Prower on bass guitar and Knuckles the Echidna on the drums.

The ages of the members are Sonic 20, Shadow 23, Tails 19 and Knuckles 21. They formed about five years ago, and already have they sold over one million copies and released three albums titled ''My Mind Will Race The Sun'', ''Look Out Below'', and ''Doomed From Mankind.

They have performed in over 30 countries including America, England, Japan, Australia, New Zealand, Germany, Russia and many more.

They formed during their friendship in high school while they grew up listening to different genres of rock such as Alternative, Grunge, Ballad, Gothic, Groove and acoustic. They have been growing up learning to play the very instruments they play today.

Sonic and Tails have been friends since they started Kindergarden and they met Shadow and Knuckles during Jr school. As they had so much on common with their styles of music, they all put their talents of being musicians together and formed a band, in which Shadow came up with the name ''Chaos Controls''.

During their success on being a band, on their tour they have crews that are drum, guitar, and bass techs. The crew features members such as Espio, Vector, Silver, Jet and Storm. They travel with the band to help them set up their gear for the shows they perform on stage.

**The Fan Girls:**

The fan girls we have are 19 year old Amy Rose who has a strong liking to Sonic because of his amazing vocals and guitaring skills and also because he is the front man and has a wonderful personality.

Next we have 21 year old Rouge the Bat who has a strong liking to Shadow because of his soulful guitar solos and because he does screaming vocals which she is quite turned on by and also has a wonderful personality.

Next we have 18 year old Cream the Rabbit who has a liking to Tails because of his smooth bass riffs and he is the most nicest guys she has ever layed eyes on.

And last but not least we have 20 year old Shade the Echidna who has a strong liking to Knuckles because his drum beats makes her heart thump with passion and because he has a really nice and funny personality.

They all began listening to Chaos Controls just after when the bands song played on the radio while in class at school.

Because of the way they sound, they all grew a liking to the band and started to research the band to get to know them a lot more. They all instantly fell in love with those guys after they found out what they are like personally, and on stage.

One day they all heard that they were going to perform in their home town, which is also where the band resides from. They instantly bought tickets to see their show in the next month.

After one month they made it to the concert to see the band Chaos Controls. They have all bought front row tickets to see the band up close.

While waiting on the band, there are support bands that performed so that Chaos Controls can warm up before they come up and get the crowd more excited.


	2. It's Actually Them

**Chapter 2 : Its Actually Them**

It has been two hours since the four girls have been at the front of the stage. And they are all still waiting for Chaos Controls to appear on stage. Some of them even grew very impatient.

''Man what's taking so long? We've been here for almost two hours and the band still hasn't appeared on stage. I WANNA SEE SONIC!'' Said Amy with an annoyed tone.

''We all wanna see the band sweetie. But we have to wait a little longer. We made it this far, so we may as well continue.'' Replied Rouge.

''But this is like the forth band that has performed, and none of them is even them.'' Said Cream with a sad but annoyed tone.

''I know that Cream, but this is what it's like in a rock concert. It is all a matter of patience.'' Rouge replied to Cream. Cream could only nod.

''Man what would I give just to turn invisible just to sneak backstage and see Knuckles?'' Says Shade with a really flirty tone. All the girls laughed at that statement, except Amy.

''This is bullshit. They were suppose to be on at 21:00 pm, and its nearly 22:00 pm. What the hell is taking them so long?'' Amy said. The girls could only sigh very annoyed.

Just as she said that last sentence, the support band had finished their song. ''THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!'' Yelled the singer.

''WE HOPE YOU HAVE A GREAT NIGHT! SO PLEASE, ENJOY YOUR NIGHT WITH THE MIGHTY, CHAOS CONTROLS!'' The crowed cheered as loud as they could. After that the band left the stage.

''DAMN, another god damn long wait. I'll be so pissed if the next band is not them. If it's not them, then I'm out of here!'' Said Amy impatiently and turned away from the stage.

''It should be, because they even said so themselves.'' Rouge replied.

''I sure hope it is. Tails has a lovely bass tone, I LOVE HIM!'' Cream said who is very excited.

''Knuckles will sound bad ass on the drums as usual. The muscles on that guy really turns me on if ya girls know what I mean.'' Shade says in a really flirty tone.

''Well of course, I mean Shadows solos are really beautiful and that really heavy scream he does, OH MY GOD, its SO sexy!'' Rouge says as she sounded like she was going to melt like butter.

''And like I say, Tails is a lovely bassist, and he just sounds like a really wonderful person.'' Cream said with hearts in her chocolate brown eyes.

''But let us not forget the most beautiful singer in the world today, Sonic. Man I could listen to him singing all day and I'll never get bored. Not to mention he also plays lead guitar at times.'' Said Amy.

They all then agreed. But then out of nowhere the whole arena changed into complete darkness. The crowed then cheered really loud and their is now a sound effect of a heavy stormy rain started playing.

Then after thirty seconds, the clean intro for ''Say Goodnight'' by Bullet For My Valentine played.

''Please say it's them! Please say it's them!'' All the girls pleaded as they waited for the spotlight to shine on the band. The band continued to play longer than usual just for the audience to be teased on who the band is.

After a while they heard a slight sound of an electric guitar being played, and then the spotlight turned on to show all the members of the band. And all the fans can see Sonic playing the guitar opening solo. The crowed cheered really loud and the girls were screaming with adrenaline.

''OH MY GOD! IT,S ACTUALLY THEM!'' They all said in excitement. It was every one one them. Sonic on Vocals and guitar, Shadow on guitar, Tails on bass and Knuckles on drums. Shadow walks over to the microphone.

''ARE, YOU, READY!'' He yelled and the crowed cheered really loud.

''WE ARE CHAOS CONTROLS, IT IS TIME TO GO FUCKING CRAZY TONIGHT! LETS GO!'' Sonic came to the end of his solo.

''Sing it!'' Sonic said into the microphone before he started singing for the audience. The audience sang very loud as Sonic sang the first line of the song.

**(Sonic sings)**

_Heaven's waiting for you_

_Just close your eyes And say goodbye_

_Hearing your pulse Go_

_on and on and on_

Amy then screamed at Sonic. ''I LOVE YOU SONIC!''

**(Sonic sings lead Tails and Shadow sing melody)**

_I live my life in misery_

_I'd sacrifice this world to hold you_

_No breath left inside of me_

_Shattered glass keeps falling_

_Say..._  
_Say goodnight_

_Just sleep tight_

_Say goodnight..._

After the first verse Shadow then plays a guitar solo. Rouge feels her heart thumping and screams ''SHADOW, I LOVE YOU!''

**(Sonic sings lead vocals, Tails and Shadow sings melody)**

_Flowers laid out for you_

_So many colors leave me blind_

_Seeing your face_

_reflect from our baby's eyes_

_I live my life in misery_

_I'd sacrifice this world to hold you_

_No breath left inside of me_

_Shattered glass keeps falling_

_Say..._  
_Say goodnight_

_Just sleep tight_

_Say goodnight..._

The beat then gets heavier and then Knuckles drum beats gets harder.

''OH GOD THOSE MUSCLES! I LOVE YOU KNUCKLES!'' Shade yelled.

**(Shadow's scream vocals)**

_SO HERE I AM YOU'RE INSIDE OF ME_

_SO HERE I AM OUR WORLD IS OVER_

_SO HERE I AM YOU'RE INSIDE OF ME_

_SO HERE I AM OUR WORLD IS OVER_

**(Sonic & Tails vocals)**

_Here I am with you_

_I'm there 'til the end_

_Memories are calling_

_So farewell my friend_

**(Shadow scream and guitar solo)**

_FAREWELL MY FRIEND!_

''OH GOD THAT SCREAM! SO SEXY!'' Rouge yelled. Just after Shadow finished the solo, Tails played a short bass solo.

''Aw! That bass tone, so smooth! I LOVE YOU TAILS SO MUCH!'' Yelled Cream.

''ONE MORE TIME!'' Shadow yelled.

**(Sonic and Tails sing)**

_Here I am with you_

_I'm there 'til the end_

_Memories are calling_

_So farewell my friend_

**(Shadow scream vocals)**

_FAREWELL MY FRIEND!_

_MY FRIEND_

_MY FRIEND_

_MY FRIEND_

_MY FRIEND_

And that was then the end of the first song of the night and the crowed cheered really loud, especially the four girls that screamed at the band through out the song.

''THANK YOU!'' Yelled Sonic as the fans roared around the arena.

''You guys are fucking amazing tonight. It is people like you that keep us active on what we do. We love you all so fucking much. EVERYONE, MAKE SOME FUCKING NOISE!'' Shouted Sonic as everybody screamed so loud the roof of the building nearly blew off.

After then the band continued to play twenty five other songs before the show closed. All the way through, the girls all screamed for their men.


	3. Autograph Signing

**Chapter 3: Autograph Signing**

After nearly two whole exciting hours, the band had finished their show, and outside ready for an autograph signing. The all sat by a table while groups of fans came with their merchandise to have signed.

''Fuck there are so many fans there man!'' Knuckles joked as he saw how many fans were at the barriers of there position. The guys could only laugh at that statement.

''Well there are ten thousand fans that paid here Knuckles. So it's only fair that we give them their moneys worth.'' Tails said with a smile, but gulped at the same time because of the amount of fans.

''Yeah. Besides man, we all love the fans. They support us and we support them. We wouldn't be here today if they didn't support us.'' Said Sonic.

''I couldn't agree more.'' Agreed Shadow.

''I know that man, I'm fucking with y'all.'' Joked Knuckles.

With that said and done they spend the rest of midnight signing autographs for their fans. After nearly an hour of signing autographs. At this time they reached their last four set of fans. And you have guessed it correctly if you are thinking, it's Amy, Cream, Rouge and Shade.

The girls were all so nervous at the imagination of being this close to the men that they cherish so much. Slowly but surely they have reached the table where the band are sitting. Each of the four girls standing directly in front of their man.

**(Knuckles & Shade)**

Shade took a deep sigh and started to speak.

''Hi Knuckles, I am such a huge fan of your drumming skills. And I love the way that you act. Cos I see you as a really wonderful man.'' Shade complimented.

''Well thank you very much, those words mean a lot to me. I just love doing what I do. So...'' Knuckles takes the Chaos Controls CD case. ''..who am I signing too?''

''It's Shade. Shade is my name. Could you please write, To Shade Keep it Metal love Knuckles?'' Shade asked with a bit of a nervous tone. Her heart was thumping rapidly at this moment.

''Certainly Miss Shade.'' Knuckles said as he signed the case. As he writes, shade stares at his biceps, not believing on how toned they are. She could feel her forehead starting to sweat.

''Wow Knuckles, you have really strong arms.'' Shade said nervously. She then reached her hand out ready to feel his arms.

''Do you mind if I feel them?'' Shade asked.

''Absolutely. Go on ahead.'' Knuckles said with a small laugh. With that said, Shade slowly placed her hands on his biceps. She felt quite turned on by the toned arms.

''Oh, Knuckles you really feel really toned. How do you get them like that? Do you work out in a gym or something?'' Shade asked in a slight bit of a flirting tone of voice.

Knuckles laughed. ''Yeah I do hit the gym with the bro's from time to time. My bro's meaning my band to be precised.'' Knuckles explained. Shade then let go off Knuckles's arms. With that said, Knuckles had just finished signing the CD case.

''OK then Shade, here we go. Hope this makes your day.'' Knuckles complimented with a small laugh. Shade squealed in excitement.

''Oh my god! Thank you so much! You have really made my night. Thank you so very much Knuckles!'' Shade said as she gave Knuckles a small hug. Knuckles hugged back and laughed.

''You are very welcome Shade. Have a nice night.'' Before shade left, she quickly kissed Knuckles on the cheek. She walked off leaving Knuckles touching his face while blushing.

**(Tails & Cream)**

Cream walked up to Tails who was also nervous. She had a doll like figure of Tails in the box and placed it in front of the REAL Tails.

''Hello Tails.'' Said Cream in a very cute shy voice.

''Could you sign this for me please.'' Cream asked as she pointed to the box.

''Hello there. And of course I will thanks for asking.'' Tails said in a very friendly voice.

He takes the box and asks ''Who am I signing this too?''

''Cream is my name. My name is Cream.'' She answered as she still trembles quite nervously. It is because of the adrenaline of meeting the man she cherished dearly.

''Cream huh? Very cute name.'' Tails says with a friendly laugh. Cream then blushed. ''I'll let you on a little secret Cream.''

''Whats that?'' Cream asked.

''Cream is the stuff I like to put on my apple pie.'' Tails said with a teasing laugh. Cream also giggled really shy.

''This is what I love about you Tails. You play the bass really beautifully and you have the most nicest, and most caring personality I have ever seen. I hope you carry on with what you do best because I'll support you every step of the way.'' Cream stated with a smile.

''Aw thank you so much Cream. That really means a lot to me. Thanks for your support. That is just the way I was brought up.'' Tails replied with a smile.

''OK, here you go Cream. Have a pleasant night.'' Said Tails.

''Thank you Tails.'' Cream moved close to give him a hug, and pecked his cheek.

''You have a pleasant night also.'' Cream says with a smile and then she walked away leaving Tails to blush and holding his cheek.

''You're welcome.'' Tails whispered with a shy tone.

**(Shadow & Rouge)**

Rouge slowly walked up to Shadow holding a blood red colored bra, that represents the colors of the stripes on Shadows quills. She placed them in front of Shadow. Shadow just stared at them and chuckled.

''You are quite the saucy one aren't you madam?'' Shadow teased. Rouge also giggled and winked at shadow.

''Only when I am near you Handsome.'' Rouge answered with a slight flirty voice.

''Would you have the honor on signing them please?'' She asked. Shadow chuckled.

''I love the fact that you have them the same color as the stripes on my quills. And yes I would be absolutely grateful to sign them.'' Shadow took the bra and got his pen ready.

''Who am I signing for?'' Shadow asked.

''You would be signing them for Rouge. And that would happen to be the one you are looking at handsome.'' Rouge answered with a flirting voice. Shadow blushed a little.

''OK. To Rouge, Keep the metal spirits alive, signed the handsome black red striped hedgehog, Shadow.'' Shadow teased as he signs the bra.

''There you go.'' Shadow finishes as he hands the bra over to Rouge.

''Thank you so much Shadow. And I would also would like to tell you, that I love your guitar solos and I love your scream vocals. That's what really touches my heart from you cos you do show a lot of soul while performing. And I hope you have a great future with the band.'' Rouge stated.

''That's very nice of you Rouge. Thanks I appreciate that. Screaming is mostly me cos I don't sing that much. And guitar is my life, I love playing that. Have a nice night Rouge.'' Shadow replied. Before Rouge walked away, she grabbed Shadows head and kissed his cheek.

''See you around handsome.'' Rouge said as she stroked Shadows quills and then walked away.

''Wow!'' Shadow said very surprised.

''No girls done that to me before.'' With that said he placed a hand on his cheek while blushing.

**(Sonic & Amy)**

Amy walked over to Sonic, and placed a poster in front of him. Amy was just too busy staring at Sonic that she lost trance of where she was.

''My god it's really him. He is so gorgeous!'' Amy said in her mind.

''Um, excuse me Miss?'' Amy then snapped out of her trance and faced that she is in reality with Sonic.

''Are you OK? You seemed a little bit out of it.'' Sonic asked with a small laugh.

''Oh nothings wrong thanks for asking Sonic. It's just that I never met anyone famous before, and it's so awesome I'm meeting someone I idolized my whole life.'' Amy said really shy.

Sonic giggled. ''Everyone is like that when they see me. Im glad to be of influential to you.'' Sonic stated.

''OK who am I signing for.'' Sonic asked while holding his pen.

''Amy! Amy Rose. But please just put Amy.'' Amy said while she stuttered to remember what to say. Sonic began writing on the poster.

''OK then Amy. To Amy, always remember to keep your soul alive, your hero, Sonic.'' Sonic said as he writes on the poster.

''Thank you Sonic. And I just wanna say that you are a very beautiful singer Sonic. You have the most beautiful voice I ever heard. I could never get enough of hearing it. And not only that, but also you have wonderful guitar playing. I would listen to it all day. You're also very handsome in person and I hope you stay healthy and keep your voice active and not go to waste because you have a voice of an angel.'' Amy stated with a smile.

Sonic smiled. ''Thank you so much for those kind words Amy. I really appreciate that. I will keep my voice going cos it is what I do best. As for my guitar playing I'll keep that rocking also.'' Said Sonic.

''Here you go.'' Sonic said as he returned Amy her poster. Amy takes the poster.

''Thank you Sonic.'' Said Amy.

''You're very welcome.'' Answered Sonic.

''Sonic can I asks you a favor?'' Said Amy.

''Whats that?'' Asked Sonic.

''Well it might be silly to ask, but could I just touch your face?'' Amy asked. Sonic was a little but nervous but he shook of and spoke.

''Uh, sure go ahead.'' Sonic said nervously. Amy slowly payed her hands and stroked Sonic's cheeks.

''Wow' your face is as smooth as your voice.'' Amy said with a giggle. And then Sonic giggled.

''Why thank you.'' Sonic teasingly said.

''Well I need to go now Sonic.'' She then drew his face closer and kissed his cheek.

''Goodbye Sonic. Hope to see you again.'' Amy winked and then walked away. Sonic then blushed and felt his cheek. He just watched Amy as she walked away from the table. Sonic can feel his cheek burn up while he blushes.

''Yeah, goodbye.'' Sonic replied with a shy tone.


	4. There Is Something About Those Girls

**Chapter 4 : There is Something About Those Girls**

That night all the members of Chaos Controls have entered their locker room. They all had a drink of water and they all then got into a friendly band conversation about the show that they performed.

''Man that was one hell of a night bro's. I tell ya, every time we perform in our hometown the crowed go absolutely wild. I couldn't even hear myself talk or sing on stage. It was amazing!'' Sonic stated.

''Yeah dude. The crowd were awesome tonight. That is definitely a show we will never forget.'' Knuckles added as he rubbed his head with a towel to dry off the sweat on his face.

''You said it Knux. I could perform in that crowd all night long if I wanted to. It is one of the best performances yet. I can not wait till we come back on stage to perform.'' Tails said with a smile.

''It sure was a great way to end the tour. It's only a matter of time that we start to record new stuff for when we come back on stage in about four months. I got some good ones in mind.'' Shadow said. Sonic opened a can of Coca Cola and took a sip.

''We''ll defiantly need to take the time to hear them Shadow. But lets just take a few weeks off before we start recording our stuff.'' Sonic advised.

''The autograph signing was the most fun part for me. It may have lasted a long time but at least we got to meet some very nice fans while during it.'' Said Tails with a smile on his face.

''Yeah they were.'' Added Knuckles.

''But did you noticed the last four that we came across that night. Something about them girls was really, really odd in my opinion.'' Knuckles stated. Sonic looked at Knuckles with a confused look on his face.

''What do you mean exactly by that Knuckles?'' Asked sonic while taking another sip of his Coca Cola.

''Well,'' Knuckles began.

''Did you guys notice the way they acted when they all came up to us when getting their autographs? They were all really, really excited to see us.'' Shadow sighed with an annoyed tone.

''Knuckles of course they were. They're our FANS! They have every right to be excited to see us. What makes any of them any different to the fans we saw?'' Shadow asked Knuckles.

''Not like the way they did.'' Knuckles added.

''Didn't you guys notice that they were the only fans that hugged and kissed us on the cheeks while we signed our autographs? No fan of ours had ever done that to any of us before. So there is something about those girls that seemed really different from the fans we came across in the past.'' He finished.

''Hmm...'' Thought Tails.

''Come to think of it, there is quite a difference in them girls that we never noticed before. Plus they all seemed like really nice girls, with wonderful personalities. Especially that girl named Cream. She was very nice to me, and she had a really nice personality on her that made me really special to even met someone like her.'' Tails explained.

''Yeah I mean, that Shade I came across. She was very, very thrilled when she felt my biceps. And she had one of the most softest hands I ever felt in my entire life. In my mind I didn't want her to let go.'' Knuckles said surprised.

''And that Rouge that came across me, she was very flirty with me, but there was something about that woman that really got my attention. And I'll admit it, I was very turned on by the way she acted towards me. Who could blame me?'' Shadow stated with a small giggle.

''Yeah I see what you mean Shadow.'' Sonic teased.

''But in mind, that Amy was a real heart warming person I came across. Just something about that girl that really made my heart beat fast. It felt like I knew that person my entire life.'' Sonic stated while clutching his chest, where the heart would be located.

''So what does this mean for us then guys?'' Asked Knuckles.

''It's like we have fallen for those girls or something. Because the girls did have a few things in common with us.'' Tails added. Knuckles just stared at Tails.

''Tails, what are you trying to say here? Your not suggesting that we are in love with those girls are you?'' Knuckles asked with a concerned look on his face.

''Yeah I mean, it'll be kinda weird. Us being famous and fallen for someone who isn't. What a story the news would put on then.'' Sonic added while he sips his drink and puts it down on the table.

''Well, maybe Tails has a point there guys. I mean lets be honest, did we or did we all not feel our hearts beat fast when they all kissed our cheeks?''Shadow asked. With that said they took a second to think, and then they all nodded their heads.

''I have heard when hearts beat like that, it means that your in love with that person. In other words, it means that you have a crush.'' Tails stated.

''I learned that at the school library when I read a book about true love. And I'll be the honest one, I think I am in love with Cream'' He finished. Knuckles sighed a slow nervous sigh, and then he came and finally admitted it.

''I guess there's no lying in this situation. Yes I'll admit it, I am in love wit that girl named Shade.'' Said Knuckles.

''I'll be honest too.'' Shadow added.

''Yes I am in love with that bat named Rouge. And that is all I need to say at this hour.'' Shadow finished as he let out a really slow sigh.

''It's hard to believe it but falling in love with a fan, it does make a lot of sense in my opinion.'' Sonic stated to the band.

''I'll be honest as well, that pink hedgehog named Amy I met today, I really have fallen for that gal.'' Sonic admitted.

"So it's settled." Said Shadow.

"We have all agreed that we have fallen for those for random girls who are also our no.1 fans." Everyone agreed to what Shadow had said with a nod.

''So what the hell do you think we are going to do at this moment?'' Asked Tails with a bit of concern in his voice.

''Well, we could always just try and find these girls and tell them that we have fallen for them.'' Sonic answered. Knuckles then grabbed Sonic by the collar of the shirt that Sonic is wearing.

''WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY? THAT WOULD NEVER WORK! We need to think of something that makes more sense to these girls!'' Knuckles screamed.

''Well, Sorry for trying to help KNUCKLEHEAD!'' Sonic replied back and then Knuckles let go off Sonic.

''I have no clue on what to do.'' Everyone thought long and hard to think of a decision.

''Well we'll think about it tomorrow. Right now I'm tired. I need to get me some sleep.'' Tails said as he walked to where his room was located.

''OK Night bro.'' Everyone said to Tails.

''I think I'll go as well. See you guys in the morning.'' Shadow then walked to his room.

''Later man. Rest up that voice for screaming in the next CD.'' Said Sonic as Shadow gave a thumbs up and carried on walking away.

''Yeah Im gonna hit the sack as well dude. What about you Sonic? You need to get a good rest.'' Knuckles said before he went to his room.

''Yeah I'll be up in a second. I'm just gonna listen to some music.'' Sonic answered as he picks up his MP3 player and puts on his headset.

''No problem man. Suit yourself. Nighty night.'' Knuckles and Sonic shook hands.

''Good night Knuckles.'' Replied Sonic. And after that Knuckles made his way up the stairs into his room. Sonic then sat on the couch to listen to his MP3 player. As he puts it on the first song that came on was ''Love Walked In'' by Thunder. Sonic gave out a big sigh.

''How fucking typical. One minute you fall in love and then when you listen to music, it's always a song that reminds you of it.'' Sonic said calmly.

''Maybe I should just go to bed. I'm really exhausted from today. It has been one hell of a night with my home town fans. I mean who knows? Maybe there is a chance we will end up together with those girls. It's only a matter of time with the faith we have inside.'' Sonic stated. And then he walked into his bedroom to drift off into a really deep sleep.


	5. Fancy Seeing You Again: Part 1

**Chapter 5 : Fancy Seeing You Again (Part 1)**

The next day the four girls have gone into separate places for different activities. Amy went to a shopping mall to shop for some food, Rouge went to a jewellery shop to buy a new necklace, Cream was at her mothers restaurant because she also works there and Shade had gone into a gym to keep herself fit and healthy.

**(Knuckles & Shade)**

Shade was running on the treadmill for at least five minutes. She decided to take a breath stop.

''Man I'll tell ya, These workouts just ware me out.'' Shade said to herself as she takes her bottle of ice cold water. After a two minute break she then went back into her exercise. This time she lifted two small dumbbells.

As she lifted the dumbbells, she thought to herself ''How amazing would it be if I made my muscles as toned as Knuckles ones were? The muscles on that man never fail to turn me on.'' Shade then giggled.

''I think I may have a try on the much larger weights here. Yeah I'll do just that.'' Shade added as she then walked towards the weights that is just by the window. As she picked up the weight, she took a deep breath and started to begin exercising her arms. She slowly lifted the weight up and down back and forth from her thighs to her chest.

As she carried on with these exercises, she grew a little bored of doing the same routine over and over again. So then she decided to show off in front of the people. She lifted the weight over her head as she was a pro weight lifting champion.

But then she lost her balance and dropped the weight and fell on her knees. Lucky enough no one was in front on her and the weight didn't land on top of her. A male figure came over to Shade's aid at that point.

''Are you OK Madam'' Asked the males voice as his hand helped Shade back onto her two feet.

''Yeah, I'm OK thanks. Maybe I shouldn't have showed off too mu...'' She was then cut off from her sentence as she took a look at the face of the guy that helped her. It was Knuckles the Echidna from the band Chaos Controls. Shade could not believe her eyes at this moment.

''Oh, my, God! Knuckles?'' Shade said with a surprised tone of voice.

Knuckles recognized that face and that voice. ''Yeah that's me. And you are uh...'' Takes a second to remember her name. ''...Shade if Im not mistaken. Am I correct?'' Shade squealed in excitement and she gave Knuckles a big hug.

''Oh my god! I can't believe it is actually you again! I never thought I'd meet you two days in a row. And to make it better, you remembered my name.'' Shade said as she still held onto Knuckles. Knuckles slightly held her in his arms.

''Neither did I.'' Replied Knuckles.

''Do you mind letting me go now?'' Knuckles asked.

''Oh! Yeah no problem.'' Shade answered as she let go of Knuckles.

''Wow. What are you doing here Knuckles?'' Shade asked.

''Oh well you know, just keeping the muscles going, so I came to a gym just to stay active. After all I ain't got nothing better to do for a month now we finished touring. What about you?'' Knuckles asked.

''Basically the same. I just wanted to stay fit and healthy so I went to hit the gym. I just got a little bit carried away with the weight.'' Shade replied. Knuckles gave out a little chuckle.

''I do that myself sometimes. And also I am gonna buy a new drum kit after this so I need muscle to carry them onto my truck outside.'' Knuckles explained.

''Oh I see.'' Laughed Shade nervously. Knuckles nodded with a laugh.

''So you ready to do any more exercises?'' Knuckles asked Shade.

''You betcha I am Knux.'' Shade replied. With that said and done, Knuckles and Shade continued their exercise. After four long hours in the gym, Knuckles and Shade had just had a shower in the gym, got changed and went outside of the building.

''Wow that was fun Knuckles. We should do that again sometime.'' Said Shade with excitement.

''Yep we certainly should.'' Knuckles said as he tried to think on what to say next. Then, he thought of something that might work. ''Oh and Shade, I been meaning to ask you something.''

Shade was confused. ''Whats that?'' Knuckles gulped and began to speak.

''Well considering that you are my number one fan, I was wondering if you would like to have lunch with me and the bro's sometime?'' Knuckles asked Shade nervously. Shade squealed and then kissed Knuckles's cheek.

''I would love too!'' Shade got a pen and paper and wrote down her number.

''Here's my number. Call me then we can meet again. Later Knux.'' Shade then walked out of the way from Knuckles's sight and Knuckles stood their speechless.

''I'll take that as a yes then?'' Knuckles stated.

**(Tails & Cream)**

Cream was helping her mother Vanilla baking various of food products as they were to be served to their customers. Cream had only just finished baking the cookies.

''OK Mom, the cookies are done.'' Cream called out to Vanilla.

''Well done Sweet Heart. Could you help me with this roast turkey please?'' Asked Vanilla.

''Sure thing Mom.'' Replied Cream. As Cream helped her mother Vanilla a song from Chaos Controls played on the radio. It had opened up with Tails's bass solo. Cream sighed with delight.

''Oh Mom that bass is so beautiful.'' Cream complimented.

''It sure is. Is this the band you went to see last night?'' Vanilla asked.

''Yep.'' Cream replied with a smile. ''I'll never forget that night.'' With that said, the bell rang as the door of the restaurant opened.

''Cream Sweet Heart, could you serve the customer please?'' Vanilla asked.

''On my way.'' Cream replied as she walked over to the till. By the time she got to the till she then asked what the customer wanted.

''Good morning sir, how may I help you...'' She was cut off by who she saw. It was Miles 'Tails' Prower of Chaos Controls.

''Good morning. I would like...Oh! Cream! Fancy seeing you again.'' Tails stated with a friendly smile. Cream was all nervous again from the adrenaline of seeing Tails.

''Oh my god it's you Tails!'' Cream leaped over the counter and hugged Tails, and Tails hugged back.

''Yeah its me. How you doing Cream?'' Asked Tails.

''I'm doing well thank you. What brings you here?'' Cream asked nicely.

''Well I never had any breakfast you see, and I saw the nearest restaurant and thought I'd drop in. Why are you here? Do you work here or something?'' Tails asked.

''Yeah I work here with my Mom. It's more a family business. My Moms ran this place ever since I was born.'' Cream answered.

''Wow that's a long time.'' Tails replied. Vanilla then walked to the counter and got involved in the conversation.

''Well Cream my dear, whose your friend?'' Asked Vanilla as she placed the cutlery on the tables.

''Mom, this is Tails. Hes the bass player for Chaos Controls.'' Answered Cream. Then Vanilla looked stunned.

''Your joking right?'' Asked Vanilla. Cream shook her head.

''Are you the bass player from Chaos Controls?'' Vanilla asked Tails. Tails nodded with a smile.

''Yep Mam, that's me.'' Tails answered. Vanilla was very thrilled at that moment and she greeted Tails with a handshake.

''It's a pleasure to meet you Tails. I'm Creams mother Vanilla.'' Vanilla explained.

''You too Madam'' Tails smiled.

''Would you like to place an order Tails?'' Vanilla asked.

''Yes please, I'll have four slices of French Toast.'' Tails answered as he puts his money on the counter.

''Keep the change.'' Tails stated.

''Thank you very much Tails. Cream, ready the toast please?'' Vanilla asked Cream with a smile.

''Will do Mom.'' Replied cream as she cracked the eggs into a pan and fried them with slices of bread added to them, then added milk. Vanilla went back into the kitchen.

''So why didn't you have any breakfast Tails?'' Cream asked.

''Well I really wanted to get this bass guitar, and I was so much in a rush to get it I forgot to have my breakfast. This bass is an Electric RS-40 Bass Guitar. You don't mind if I tune it in while I wait do you?'' Tails asked politely. Cream felt nervous at this time.

''Yeah I don't mind. You know I love your bass playing.'' Cream replied.

''Thanks. I'll play a bit for you if you'd like.'' Tails offered as Cream felt more shy.

''Um, yeah go on ahead.'' Replied Cream. With that said, Tails tuned his bass into an E Standard tuning, which is E,A,D,G. After tuned in, he then played a soft slow bass riff.

''Oh my god, his bass riffs are so beautiful. I love him!'' Cream said in her mind. Tails had just finished his bass playing.

''Wow Tails that was beautiful.'' Said Cream. Tails chuckled.

''Thank you Cream'' Replied Tails.

''But what I am concerned about is you played with a pick last night Tails, how come you are using your fingers now?'' Cream asked while she walks over to Tails and placed his French Toast down on his table.

''Thanks very much for the toast. And to answer your question? Well, I only use picks if we play heavier songs like metal and punk. But ballad and acoustic I use fingers cos fingers give a smooth round sound on bass and picks makes my bass more loud and slight more gain. But when I practice which I don't plug in my amp for that, I use fingers to do all that stuff. So there are certain times I would use my fingers, and times I would use pick'' Tails explained.

''Oh really? I never knew that. I actually wanted to learn to play bass but, I would never know where to get one.'' Cream stated to tails as he eats his toast.

''Maybe I could teach you sometime.'' Tailed added. Cream looked at Tails with a concerned look.

''What you mean? You mean like a date?'' Asked Cream.

''Well, yeah basically something like that yeah. What do you say?'' Tails asked as Cream gave a puzzled look. She took nearly half a minute to make her decision.

''Yes I would be happy too. It is official now right?'' Cream asked shyly.

''You said it.'' Tails replied. He had just finished his toast and stood up.

''The toast was lovely Thanks for that Cream. You too Vanilla.'' Tails thanked both Cream and Vanilla with a smile.

''Your very welcome lovey.'' Vanilla replied.

''Your very welcome from me too Tails.'' They both stared at each other with a smile for ten seconds. Then they both shook off and Cream then began to write her number down on a piece of paper and gave it to Tails.

''OK Tails, here is my number. Call me OK?'' Cream smiled. Tails took the paper and he also smiled.

''I will do Cream.'' Said Tails. And before he left, he suddenly leaned forward to Cream and kissed her on the cheek. Cream feels her knees wobbling and face blushing.

''I'll see you Friday Cream. Bye bye. Later Vanilla'' Tails said to the both of them.

''Goodbye Tails sweetie. Hope to see you again.'' Replied Vanilla. She walked to where Cream was and saw Cream blushing.

''You alright Cream? Your blushing.'' Asked Vanilla worrying about Cream. Then out of no where she then screamed in excitement.

''MOMMY TAILS JUST ASKED ME OUT ON A DATE! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I LOVED THAT MAN MY WHOLE LIFE AND FOR REAL HE ASKED ME ON A DATE!'' Cream ran to her bedroom which is on the floor above the restaurant. Vanilla then was really shocked and confused at the same time.

''Wow. You see them first, then you get their autograph, then a date from them. Whats next?'' Vanilla teasingly stated. The rest of the evening they continued to serve more customers.


	6. Fancy Seeing You Again: Part 2

**Chapter 6 : Fancy Seeing You Again (Part 2)**

**(Shadow & Rouge)**

Rouge had been in a long line in the jewellery store and finally she made it to the counter and bought a necklace that has many sorts of diamonds and crystals on it. She then went outside the store ready to put the necklace on.

''Wait till the girls see this. They'll be so jealous of me.'' Rouge said very cheeky. As she tried to put the necklace on, a robber then ran past her and stole the necklace.

''HAY! THIEF! GIVE THAT BACK!'' Rouge yelled as she ran after the robber.

''Come get it, SLUT!'' The Robber yelled back. They both ran down the escalator and ran through a crowed. A lot of people yelled at both Rouge and the Robber for pushing them out of the way.

''YOU STUBBORN BASTARD!'' Rouge yelled to the Robber.

''YOU DIRTY WHORE!'' The Robber yelled back.

''OH YOU DIDN'T JUST CALL ME A WHORE! YOU ARE SO DEAD!'' Rouge yelled with rage in her voice. The Robber nearly made it to the exit, until he ran straight into a male figure in front of him, and fell down on the floor face first.

''Watch where you are going, asshole!'' The Robber yelled.

''Why don't you watch where you are going, PUNK?'' Said the voice. The Robber recognized the voice. He looked up and was then shocked by who the male figure was. It was Shadow the Hedgehog from Chaos Controls.

''Oh my god! SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG! I am such a huge fan! Could I have your autograph please?'' The Robber yelled in excitement. And because of that he forgot all about Rouge. Rouge jumped and kicked the side of the robbers head. Shadow stood there stunned at what Rouge had just did. Rouge then took back the necklace.

''That will teach you to steal my jewels, you prick!'' Rouge said and then continued to put on the necklace. But she couldn't see where the clip was.

''Here, let me help you with that.'' Shadow said as he clipped on the necklace around Rouge's neck.

''Thanks so much. I really appreciate that.'' Rouge said and then she turned and was shocked at who she was looking at.

''Hi again Rouge.'' Shadow said and Rouge squealed in excitement and hugged Shadow. Shadow hugged back.

''Oh, my, god! Shadow!.'' Said Rouge.

''Yeah who'd ever thought it? Fancy seeing you again .'' Shadow said as they broke the hug.

''What was all that about with this guy?'' Shadow asked while he pointed to the robber.

''He stole this off me, and I attempted to get it back.'' Rouge answered showing Shadow the necklace.

''It's a good thing I distracted him so you can take your shot at him. The security will take care of him.'' Shadow replied with a smile and the security dragged the robber away who was just waking up from unconsciousness.

''Oh one more thing.'' Shadow added. He took out a pen from his pocket and signed the robbers head.

''Something to remember me by.'' Shadow finished. As the robber was dragged away, he was yelling very excitedly that he had an autograph from Shadow. Rouge then giggled.

''Good riddance to bad rubbish. Yeah I sure was lucky for you being here, handsome.'' Rouge added which made Shadow blush.

''Any what are you doing here anyway Shadow?'' Rouge asked.

''Oh I just came here to buy a new guitar. And also getting some new recording equipment so me and the band start recording the new CD in two month. We are taking a two month break, record next month, and be back on stage in three or four months.'' Shadow explained to Rouge.

''Oh that's awesome. I bet this album is as good as the past three albums that you guys made.'' Rouge complimented.

''Yeah Sonic has written a few new ones. I wrote a few and so has Tails and Knuckles. So it's the first time that every single member of the band had written at least one song. It's usually me and Sonic that write them, but Tails and Knuckles decided to write some cos they wanted to be more involved and share their ideas. But we won't give the idea out just yet. Best wait till we come back to perform.'' Shadow explained as Rouge felt her heart beat.

''So what else is new in this album?'' Asked Rouge.

''Well, I can give you a little information. It will be the first time that I perform lead clean vocals in some songs, and the first time that Sonic will perform some screaming vocals. Sonic only just learned it, and I managed to learn to sing better than I use to. So we are all putting what we have learned together and add it to this CD.'' Shadow Explained.

''Sounds exciting! I'm really looking forward to it.'' Rouge said excitedly with a smile.

''Oh I really need to go Shadow. It's been nice seeing you again. Goodbye.'' Rouge was about to walk away until Shadow spoke.

''Do you enjoy like days out for a meal?'' Shadow asked and then Rouge turned to face Shadow.

''Yes I do enjoy them. Why do you ask?'' Rouge asked very concerned.

''Well, I was wondering if you would like to go out with me for a meal? Because your my biggest fan, I thought I would treat you to a meal.'' Shadow explained while stuttering to think on what to say.

''So what do you say? You fancy it?'' Shadow asked.

''Why? Are you asking me out on a date handsome?'' Rouge asked in a flirting tone while she winked at Shadow. Shadow then blushed.

''Well, yeah pretty much a date yes.'' Shadow replied. Rouge walked up to Shadow and kissed his cheek.

''I bet you now know the answer to that question handsome.'' Rouge said in a flirting tone. She then began to write her number on a piece of paper and gave it to Shadow.

''Remember to call me. Good luck with your next CD, I'm looking forward to it. See you around handsome.'' Said Rouge as she stroked Shadow's quills and then walked away. Shadow did indeed blush at this moment. But at the same time he was very happy that she had agreed to go out with him on a date.

''Yes! She said yes! I can tell she likes me already.'' Shadow said in an exciting whisper. After that, he went into the music shop to buy his guitar, and recording equipment.

**(Sonic & Amy)**

Amy had just finished her shopping. She had got bread, cereal, milk, some meat product, pasta, and fruit and vegetables. She had just exit the mall and placed all her shopping inside her car.

She was about to go inside her car, but from a far distance she can hear an acoustic guitar with a male vocalist. So she decided to walk down that road to find out what that was.

As Amy walked down that road, a crowd of people was all around that music. Amy had just managed to cut through that big huge crowed in that small road. When she got to the front of the crowd, she was really shocked at who everyone was paying attention to.

It was Sonic the Hedgehog singing acoustic versions of Chaos Controls;s songs. He was sitting on a stool with a microphone in front of him playing an acoustic guitar. He was reaching to the end of the song ''Let Go'' by 12 Stones.

**(Sonic singing and playing acoustic guitar)**

_And I need you now, my friend._  
_More than you know, yeah yeah._  
_When will we meet again?_  
_Cos I can't let go... of you._

_No I can't, let, go_

Everyone in the crowd clapped their hands including Amy who was staring at Sonic.

''Thank you.'' Said Sonic, and then Sonic took a good look at Amy and thought ''I recognize that face.'' Sonic then stood up and walked over to Amy.

''You're Amy right? I remember you from last night.'' Sonic asked Amy as she squealed in excitement and hugged Sonic. Sonic couldn't help but wrap his arms around Amy's waist.

''Yeah Sonic, it's me. I am Amy from last night. It's so good to see you again.'' Amy said as they broke the hug.

''What are you doing here Sonic?'' Amy asked.

''Well I thought I would do some street performance with my acoustic guitar. I like doing this when I'm bored and have nothing else to do. Taking two months off and then me and the bro's will record the next album.'' Sonic explained.

''A new album huh? Do you mind if I get into a few details with it? Anything new?'' Amy asked.

''Well, it is going to be the first time that I do some scream vocals which I just learned to do, I do more solos, Shadows lead vocal debut, and everyone writes a few songs each. So it should be an awesome CD.'' Sonic explained.

''Sounds beautiful.'' Amy stated.

''Hay Sonic, since your doing this, is it possible you can do a song for me?'' Amy asked.

''OK, what song is that?'' Sonic asked and then Amy whispered her song into Sonic's ear.

''Wow, I never done that song before. But since you requested it, I'll do it specially for you.'' Sonic said with a was very pleased to hear it.

''Yay!'' Yelled Amy. And then Amy went back into the crowed.

''OK everyone, this is dedicated to my fan-girl that you just saw me talk to here.'' Everyone including Amy laughed. Sonic just smiled.

''OK here we go everyone. This song is called What You Mean To Me by Sterling Knight.'' Sonic said as he started to play the opening of the song with the people clapping.

**(Sonic singing and playing acoustic guitar)**

_Can't blame you for thinking_

_That you never really knew me at all_

_I tried to deny you_

_But nothing ever_

_made me feel so wrong_

_I thought I was protecting you_

_From everything that I go through_

_But I know that we_

_got lost along the way_

_Here I am with all my heart_

_I hope you understand_

_I know I let you down_

_But I'm never gonna make_

_That mistake again_

_You brought me closer_

_To who I really am_

_Come take my hand_

_I want the world to see_

_What you mean to me_

_What you mean to me_

_Just know that I'm sorry_

_I never wanted to_

_make you feel so small_

_Our story is just beginning_

_But let the truth_

_break down these walls (oh yeah yeah)_

_And every time I think of you_

_I think of how you pushed me through_

_And show me how much better I could be_

_Here I am with all my heart_

_I hope you understand_

_I know I let you down_

_But I'm never gonna make_

_That mistake again_

_You brought me closer_

_To who I really am_

_Come take my hand_

_I want the world to see_

_What you mean to me (yeah)_

_You make me feel like I'm myself_

_Instead of being someone else_

_I wanna live that every day_

_You say what no one else was saying_

_You know exactly how to get to me_

_You know it's what I need_

_It's what I need_

_yeah_

_Here I am with all my heart_

_I hope you understand (I hope you understand)_

_I know I let you down_

_But I'm never_

_gonna make that mistake again (that mistake again)_

_You brought me closer_

_To who I really am_

_So come take my hand_

_I want the world to see_

_What you mean to me_

_What you mean to me_

Sonic finished and then everybody clapped and Amy whooped at Sonic. Amy then walked up to Sonic and gave him a hug.

''Thank you so much Sonic. That really made my day.'' Said Amy.

''Your very welcome Amy.'' Replied Sonic. After that Sonic performed three more songs before he finished. After Sonic finished, he walked with Amy back to where Amy's car was.

''So what have you been doing today then?'' Sonic asked Amy.

''Well I was just shopping for me and the girls. You know my friends from last night?'' Amy asked and Sonic nodded.

''I was about to go home until I heard you playing music and I went to investigate.'' Finished Amy.

''And thank god that you did as well. That crowed seemed little without my biggest fan here.'' Sonic chuckled as Amy knew he was referring to her and chuckled she also chuckled.

''Thank you very much for singing that. I loved that song and I have always wanted to hear you sing it. It really made my day.'' Amy said with a huge smile on her face. Sonic then smiled back at her.

''You're very welcome. And I know how else I can make your day.'' Sonic said with Amy looking really confused.

''What do you mean by that Sonic?'' Asked Amy.

''Well Im going out with the bro's on Friday for a meal, and I was wondering if you would like to come wth us?'' Sonic asked. After he said that Amy's eyes opened very wide with shock.

''Do you really mean that Sonic?'' Amy asked very surprised.

''Well of course. You are my biggest fan, so as your hero Im treating you to a meal. What do you say?'' Sonic asked and Amy just looked disappointing.

''I don't know Sonic.'' Said Amy. Sonic's face then turned really sad.

''Whats the matter? Don't you not want to Amy?'' Sonic asked very depressed. But then Amy rushed and hugged Sonic. Sonic jumped in surprise.

''I was joking Sonic. Of course I'll go. Why would I wanna reject anybody as wonderful as you?'' Amy stated.

''You would be a sorry loser if you did.'' Sonic joked and both laughed. Then Amy wrote down her number and gave it to Sonic.

''Here is my number Sonic. Call me whenever you want OK?'' Amy said with a smile on her face.

''Will do Amy. I'll see you on Friday.'' Sonic replied. Amy opened the door of her car And she kissed Sonic's cheek and went into her car. She opened the car window.

''See you on Friday, my knight in armor with a beautiful singing voice.'' Amy said and then she started the engine and drove away. Sonic just stared at her while she drives away. Sonic then smiled really big and started to dance around excitedly.

''YES YES, AND FUCKING YES AGAIN!'' Sonic yelled and people stared at him. Sonic stated singing to himself. Sonic continued running down the street back to his apartment where the band awaits Sonc's arrival while singing.


	7. The Plan Worked Better Than I Thought

**Chapter 7 : The Plan Worked Better Than I Thought**

Tails, Knuckles and Shadow where inside the apartment still waiting on Sonic. A few seconds later, they all heard a really excited singing voice coming into the house. Sonic is still singing.

''Man dude did you wake up at the right side of the bed this morning?'' Knuckles teasingly asked.

''Not really, but it was worth it. I'm going out on a date with Amy on Friday. I met her when I was performing on the street, I asked her and she said yes.'' Sonic said with an exciting tone.

''You asked Amy out on a date?'' Tails said surprised.

''Yep.'' Answered Sonic while smiling.

''Oh snap! I just asked Shade out on Saturday as well when I met her in the gym today, and SHE said yes too.'' Knuckles added who sounded really surprised.

''And I saw Cream today. She was still very nice, and I asked her out on Friday.'' Said Tails.

''What did she say?'' Asked Knuckles. Tails only smiled.

''Let me guess, she said yes didn't she?'' Knuckles guessed as Tails nodded.

''TAILS, you sly little bastard!'' Knuckles said as he grabbed Tails's head and gave him a nookie.

''Good on ya my little man!'' Knuckles finished as Tails laughed. He managed to escape Knuckles's grasp. Sonic chuckled.

''What about you Shadow? Did you get to see Rouge today?'' Sonic asked Shadow, with Tails and Knuckles waiting for his answer.

''As a matter of fact I did.'' Shadow said disappointing. Everyone just stared confused.

''Shadow what happened?'' Asked Tails.

''Well I met her, and I did manage to ask her on a date but...'' Shadow paused.

''But what?'' Knuckles added.

''..but her answer stunned me.'' Shadow finished.

''No Shadow man. Don't tell me...'' Sonic sounded like he was going to have an heart attack.

''That's right Sonic, she said YES!'' Shadow yelled the last part with an excited tone. Everyone then tackled Shadow to the ground and all yelled with a lot of excitement.

''YEAH WAY TO GO! YEAH WE ARE GETTING SOME! YEAH THIS DAYS AMAZING! INCREDIBLE!'' All of them yelled as they rolled on the ground. Then they all sat up and out of breath.

''You see what I mean guys? I told you to just ask them on a date. The plan worked better than I thought.'' Sonic said to everybody.

''Yeah I mean, it's a plan that we thought wouldn't work. But we always Keep The Faith. Thank you Bon Jovi. And our faith is what helped us.'' Tails stated as everyone agreed and everyone shook each others hands.

''Yep you said it Tails. Now it's just a matter of time that we make ourselves look sexy for the girls on Friday.'' Knuckles then stated to everybody and they all chuckled by that statement.

''But the problem is, where are we actually taking our girls? We never said when and where we are taking them.'' Shadow asked. Everyone stood in shock.

''FUCKING HELL MAN! Why didn't I think of that in the first place? I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!'' Knuckles yelled as he bangs his head on the wall.

''God FUCKING damn it, man!'' Yelled Sonic.

''Oh, Fuck my ass and send me to the Y.M.C.A!'' Shadow shouted. Everyone was very annoyed about the fact that they never arranged a place to go to. But just then, Tails had just remembered something that he had found out today.

''Hay guys! You don't need to worry about a thing.'' Said Tails as everyone looked at him.

''Don't need to worry Tails? What else are we suppose to do? Stay calm knowing we have a date but no place to go Friday?'' Knuckles said as he panicked.

''There's fuck all else to do!'' Knuckles said in a sarcastic tone.

''If you would just relax and listen for one fucking second Knuckles, I may explain the idea!'' Tails snapped. Everyone relaxed just to let Tails explain what he has in mind.

''OK everyone, I had just remembered something from today.'' Everyone was confused.

''What did you remember buddy?'' Asked Sonic with a bit of concern in his voice.

''Well, you remember when I said I asked Cream out?'' Everybody nodded.

''Well I never said where I met her at the time did I?'' Everyone shook their heads.

''When I asked Cream out, we were in a restaurant. I went in there cos you know I missed my breakfast cos I was getting my new bass. So I went in a random restaurant nearby, and Cream was there. And she told me that she works in that restaurant with her Mom.'' Tails explained to the band.

''REALLY?'' Everybody said in a surprised tone. Tails nodded and then all the guys gave him a group hug.

''Tails you smart little twerp! You're a fucking genius!'' Knuckles yelled.

''What would we do without you?'' Shadow added.

''You're the man Tails. Always the smart one. Just what we love about you.'' Sonic added and they broke the hug.

''No problem guys. It's what I do best.'' Said Tails with a huge smile on his face.

''With that done, we should invite the crew with us too.'' Sonic added.

'' And I mean EVERYONE. Jet with his wife Wave, Silver with his wife Blaze, Vector, Espio and Storm. Make this night special for us and the girls, and the crew.'' Finished Sonic.

''Good idea!'' Everyone said. With that said and done. Tails began to call all the members of the Chaos Controls crew and told them about Friday. They all accepted the invitation

For the rest of that night all the members of the band celebrated with drinks, and played a bit of acoustic versions of their songs, and then finally they all went to bed, looking forward to their dates on friday with the girls.


	8. What a Coincidence

**Chapter 8 : What A Coincidence**

That night all the girls came around to spend the night at Creams house. Cream was drawing sketches of Tails, Rouge was looking at the jewel that she bought today and Shadow helped put on, Shade lifted dumbbells like she was when she was with Knuckles in the gym and Amy was looking at a photo of Sonic.

They all noticed that each were so excited about something. The thing is they didn't know why that was. So they all then sat up and began to speak to one another.

''I don't get it. I know that I'm excited for a reason, but the things is why are we all excited? We haven't been like this since we left school.'' Said Shade as she puts down the dumbbell.

''Well Shade, I'm all excited because Tails came into my restaurant today.'' Cream said with a cute smile on her face. Everyone then looked at her in shock.

''SERIOUSLY?'' They all asked.

''Yeah he did. And to make things better, he asked me out on a date Friday.'' Cream finished. All the girls gasp and then Shade spoke.

''Oh snap! The same thing happened to me today as well. I met Knuckles in the gym today, and he asked me out too.'' Shade finished.

''What a coincidence sweetie, cos I bumped into Shadow at the mall today, and he also asked me out on a date.'' Rouge stated as she was holding the same bra that she had signed just one night ago.

''And, I just saw Sonic in the streets performing acoustics to people in the crowd. He remembered me from last night and he too asked me on a date.'' Said Amy as she looked at the photo of Sonic. Everyone then squealed in excitement.

''So Cream when Tails asked you, what did you say? You better have said yes!'' Shade demanded that she said yes.

''Well it was a hard decision to make but, in my heart it was telling me to say yes. So I indeed said yes.'' Cream said with a huge smile on her face. Then all the girls again squealed but at Cream this time and gave her a hug.

''CONGRATULATIONS, WELL DONE CREAM, YOU GO GIRL!'' they all said towards Cream.

''OK enough about me, what about you Shade?'' Cream asked while turning over to Shade.

''Well how can you say no to a big strong sexy man like Knuckles? Of COURSE I said yes!'' Shade said and the girls squealed once again.

''How about you Rouge? How did you reply with Shadow?'' Shade asked Rouge.

''Well knowing me, I like all my men. But Shadow always comes in first place. In fact hes the only man I like now, so I'd be an idiot to turn down that handsome mans date. So I did indeed say yes Sweetie.'' Rouge said with a wink. And yes of course the girls was squealing again.

''Last but not least...'' They all turn to face Amy.

''..Amy, what was your answer to Sonic's question in asking you on a date?'' Rouge asked Amy. Amy had a disappointing look on her face.

''I was really confused...'' Everyone then looked confused.

''Why is that honey?'' Rouge asked. Then Amy changed from disappointing to excited.

''..on why Sonic asked me on a date. But it don't matter why. Cos I said yes to him anyway.'' And then for the final time the girls once again squealed in excitement. Vanilla then yelled from downstairs, not too angrily.

''Girls? Could you please keep the noise down from up there please? It's nearly 22:00am.'' Vanilla yelled as all the girls apologized.

''Sorry Vanilla!'' Said Amy, Shade and Rouge as they giggled quietly.

''Sorry Mom.'' Said Cream as she also giggled quietly. With that said Vanilla carried on with her work in the kitchen.

''OK, so why do you think they asked us?'' Cream asked all of the girls.

''Well from what I was told it was told, it was a treat because we are their biggest fans.'' Amy replied.

''I've been told that too.'' Said Rouge.

''Me three.'' Said Shade.

''Tails said that, and offered to teach me to play bass.'' Cream added

''I really can not wait til Friday, so I can get some of them muscles on Knuckles. They really turn me on every time I look at em.'' Shade said as she smiled.

''Not forgetting Tails with his amazing bass skills and wonderful personality. I will cherish that man until the day I die.'' Cream said very cute.

''Holy crap! Shadow and that handsome face along with this wonderful personality? Who can not fall in love with that man?'' Rouge stated in a flirty tone.

''But never leave out the best singer in the world today. That man really makes my heart beat with a lot of passion every time I hear his voice. I really love him.'' Amy stated as she clutches her chest where the heart is located.

''All we have to do is wait until Friday. We have two days.'' Cream stated as everybody agreed.

''Well I'm gonna sleep now anyway.'' Said Rouge.

''Me too.'' Shade added.

''I think I will as well.'' Said Cream.

''If you lot are gonna sleep, I may as well too.'' Amy finished.

''GOODNIGHT!'' They all said. After that the four girls all drifted off into a deep sleep.

The only thing running through there minds was their date with Chaos Controls. They mostly wondered why they asked them for a date. But there is nothing they can do but wait until they see what Friday has in store for them.


	9. Today is the Day

**Chapter 9 : Today Is The Day**

It has been two days since Chaos Controls had asked their fan girls out on a date. And at this moment, the band were getting ready for their date. They all wore really nice suits and put on a lot of aftershave.

''I'm in the money, I'm in the money!'' Knuckles sang.

''You said it Knux. I've been waiting far too long for this day. And NOW it is finally happening.'' Tails replied.

''Damn right man. You looking forward to it Tails?'' Knuckles asked with a teasing tone.

''You betcha Knuckles.'' Replied Tails as he high fived Knuckles. Just then Sonic and Shadow just finished getting ready and came to check on Knuckles and Tails.

''Hay guys we just came to check on you.'' Said Sonic.

''And also our crew have arrived.'' Added Shadow.

''We'll be ready in a sec.'' They both said. In a matter of a second they have finished.

''OK DONE!' They both said.

''OK guys, lets see the crew.'' Said Sonic as he walked with the guys down the stairs. As they reached the living room the saw Jet with his wife Wave, Silver and his wife Blaze, Vector, Espio and Storm. They all gave each other a really heart welcoming hug and began to speak.

''Have have you guys been man?'' Asked Sonic.

''We've been better. But way better now we have this special night with you guys.'' Said Vector.

''That's awesome. Anything new happened when we been away?'' Knuckles asked.

''Well for an announcement, Blaze is pregnant.'' Said Silver while holding Blaze's stomach. Everyone gasped in excitement.

''CONGRATULATIONS!'' Everyone said.

''Thank you all so much.'' Thanked Blaze.

''As for me, I have reached a whole new level of mixed martial arts. But that won't stop me for helping you guys record the new CD.'' Espio explained. Sonic chuckled and tapped Espio's shoulder.

''Couldn't have done them without you man.'' Sonic stated.

''Charmey still in university Espio?'' Tails asked.

''Yeah hes gonna be there for another three months.'' Answered Espio.

''You think he'll make it in time for our new record?'' Asked Knuckles.

''He should, because he promised you guys he will be there.'' Answered Espio.

''I hope he does.'' Tails hoped.

''How are you coping with your divorce Vector? You OK with it now?'' Shadow asked.

''Yeah I'm fine with it. I mean I'm only 43, I'll never know if there is another woman for me.'' Vector explained.

''You'll never know. You may even score tonight.'' Sonic said with a smile. Vector smiled back.

''Thanks Sonic.'' Said Vector with a faded smile.

''Anyway, we should make our way to our ladies. They would expect us anytime soon.'' Stated Tails as they all agreed. They all walked their ways to the tour bus outside the apartment.

The driver exit the tour bus to open the door for everyone to get in. The all entered the bus and the driver closed the door. The driver then went back into the drivers seat and drove to their destination.

Meanwhile back at Creams restaurant, Cream had already had a call from Tails to say that they are having the date at her restaurant, so she and the other girls waited patiently for Chaos Controls to arrive. They all wore a dress with their own colors. Amy wore red, Rouge wore black, Cream wore yellow, Shade wore green and Vanilla wore purple.

''I can't believe that this day has come so quickly. I can not wait!'' Cream said with a lot of excitement in her voice.

''You said it sweetie. That handsome red striped hedgehog will never let me down.'' Rouge added.

''And the muscles on Knuckles never let me down either.'' Shade said with a smile.

''And for me it is Sonic all together that will never let me down. I never thought anyone famous would ask us on a date.'' Amy stated as she puts on a huge smile.

''They are very attractive men. You should all feel lucky. I'll just let you have your fun, and I'll party all alone.'' Vanilla stated very sadly.

''Hay Mom, don't be sad OK? I know you miss Daddy, but hes in a better place now. Be strong OK?'' Said Cream with a smile. Vanilla put on a brave smile.

''Thank you Cream my sweet heart.'' And Cream gave Vanilla a hug.

''You're welcome Mom. I love you.'' Said Cream,

''I love you too Cream.'' Replied Vanilla.

With that said and done, the bell rang as the restaurant doors opened. Then all the girls payed attention to who it was that came through the door. It was Chaos Contols and their crew. The girls squealed and then greeted each of them with a hug. Tails then introduced the girls to the crew.

''Girls this is Silver and his wife Blaze, Jet and his wife Wave, and this is Vector, this is Espio, and this is Storm. And crew this is Amy, Rouge, Shade and Cream.'' Everybody shook hands and said to one another.

''It is a pleasure to meet you.'' Tails had nearly forgotten about Vanilla. Then he introduced the band and the crew to her.

''And everybody, this is Creams mother Vanilla.'' As Vanilla greeted everyone with handshakes, Vector was just staring at Vanilla with a shocked face. He could not believe on how beautiful that she looked.

''Nice to meet you mam. My name is Vector'' Vector introduced himself.

''It is a pleasure to meet you Vector.'' Replied Vanilla.

''As a surprise, we even brought our music equipment with us so we can perform a bit of music for you.'' Said Sonic as he and the band placed their instruments into the restaurant.

''Wow this is so wonderful Sonic. Thank you.'' Vanilla thanked.

''Not a problem Miss Vanilla. Now that we are all together, we may begin the date.'' With that said, everybody sat at their tables and enjoyed the rest of their evening.

Sonic was at a table with Amy, Tails was at one with Cream, Shadow was at one with Rouge, Knuckles was with Shade, Silver was with Blaze, Jet was with Wave and Vector shared a table with Storm and Espio as they have not got a date. Vanilla was in the kitchen preparing the dinner for the evening to past.


	10. SilvazeJave

**Chapter 10 : Silvaze/Jave**

It is now half an hour since the date had started. Sonic, Shadow, Tails and Knuckles are having a wonderful time with Amy, Rouge, Cream and Shade. Vanilla is still preparing meals for the couples. Silver was with Blaze, and Jet is with Wave.

**(Silver & Blaze)**

''Wow Silver, first we have been friends for a very long time, then a year ago you proposed to me, we got married six months ago, and now I am going to be a mother, and you are going to be a father.'' Blaze said to Silver as tears of joy came from her eyes.

''Who would ever thought we would make it this far in life? You are the only woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. I love you Blaze.'' Said Silver.

''I love you too Silver.'' Replied Blaze.

Silver then placed a hand on Blaze's stomach, and the both shared a kiss of a very strong passion. They both new at that moment that their love will last forever.

**(Jet and Wave)**

Jet and Wave were just halfway through their meal, and began a conversation.

''You know Wave it's really odd how the boys found a date at the same day at the same time. It's like it just came out of the blue.'' Jet stated as he stared at each couple.

''Well they are still young Jet. It was only a matter of time till they find a date. You know how busy they are when it comes to touring. It's hard for them to find dates.'' Wave explained as she lifted a piece of spaghetti with her fork and placed it in Jet's mouth.

''Well I guess. I mean as long as they are happy that's all that matters.'' Jet stated.

''Exactly. Look at me for example, I'm happy cos I am now married to you.'' Wave smiled.

''Yeah, I only wish I gotten to you sooner though. I nearly lost you.'' Jet said with a bit of disappointment.

''It wasn't your fault Jet. You're lucky that when I got shot it only got me by the shoulder and no vital organs.'' Wave stated.

''You're right. I'm sorry for bringing that up.'' Jet apologized.

''Don't you worry. Because you won't ever, and will never lose me ever again.'' Wave said as she held Jet's face and kissed his lips lightly.

''I love you Jet.'' Jet then smiled.

''I love you too Wave.'' Jet replied. And then they shared another passionate kiss. From then on, all the couples enjoyed the rest of their night together.


	11. The Date

**Chapter 11 : The Date**

It has been one hour since the date had started. They all had their meals, and they have just began having their deserts. The members of the band were being real gentlemen as they were the ones that paid for the meals. Espio and Storm then spoke to Vector.

''Hay Vector you know what? I saw the way you looked at that Vanilla.'' Said Espio.

''Yeah I mean, you looked like you were in love or something.'' Storm added.

''Oh knock it off guys. I mean she probably won't like me anyway.'' Vector sounded disappointing.

''Vector let me put it this way. She is over there all by herself with no one to talk to. So you have a chance to speak to her. I mean come on dude shes the same age as you. There may be a chance.'' Espio explained.

''Exactly. So you better go now, or it'll be too late man.'' Storm added. Vector then gave a look of confidence.

''You're right guys. I'm going to do it.'' Vector said as he stood up and walked over to Vanilla.

''That's the spirit man. Go get her!'' Espio encouraged.

''Yeah get in there!.'' Storm added.

**(Vector and Vanilla)**

Vector then made it over to the till and spoke to Vanilla.

''Hi Vanilla, uh what you up too?'' He began while stuttering.

''Well nothing much. Just clearing my stuff away here.'' Vanilla answered. Vector looked at Espio and Storm and all they did was sigh language something to tell him to carry on what he was doing.

''I just came by cos you looked a little lonely and thought you may need somebody to talk to.'' Vector added.

''How nice of you. I was feeling a little lonely. Lets get to know each other a little bit. Are you married by any chance?'' She asked. Vector then gulped and then answered the question.

''I use to be married but me and my ex wife had a divorce because I caught her two timing behind my back.'' Said Vector.

''No! That's terrible Vector.'' Vanilla said surprised.

''Yeah, but I'm over it. It happened about three years ago. Are you married?'' Vector asked.

''I was but my husband died when my little Cream was only four years old.'' Vanilla said as she about to break down. She walked into the kitchen, Vector followed.

''Oh goodness! What happened if you don't mind me asking?'' Vector asked surprised.

''He was murdered by a gang member. Stabbed him right through the heart. I miss him dearly.'' Vanilla then started crying. All Vector could do was hold Vanilla in his arms.

''I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked about it.'' Said Vector.

''It's OK Vector. It was bad memories that,s all.'' Said Vanilla.

''Did the cops manage to capture him?'' Vector asked.

''He was caught only three months ago. I demanded that he get the electric chair. And the bastard got what he deserved.'' Vanilla answered as she sobbed into Vector's chest. Vector wiped the tears from her eyes.

''There there Vanilla. It'll be OK I promise. I'll tell you what, how about one day me and you can go out for a meal sometime?'' Vector offered and Vanilla smiled.

''I would love that. Thank you so much.'' Vanilla answered.

''You're welcome.'' Replied Vector.

''Here is my contact number. Call anytime you wanna go out OK?'' Said Vanilla as she gave the card to Vector.

''Will do. I'll catch you later. Later Vanilla.'' Vector said.

''Later Vector. And one more thing.'' She said and Vector looked confused.

''Whats that?'' He asked. Then out of no where Vanilla kissed Vector's cheek. Espio and Storm saw it and quietly said ''Ooooooooh!'' behind Vector's back and Storm and Espio high fived. Vector stood there and started blushing.

''You're welcome again.'' He added then they waved and Vector sat down at the table.

''I take it she said yes right?'' Espio asked.

''Well did she?'' Storm asked impatiently.

Vector took a deep breath and said ''Yes!'' Then Espio and Storm congratulated him with a hug.

''Nice work man. The drinks on you tonight. I'll buy you one.'' Espio offered.

''Thanks Espio.'' Said Vector smiling. And they all ordered a drink and celebrated for Vector.

**(Tails & Cream)**

''Oh Tails I am really enjoying this night. I wish it could never end.'' Cream said excited with a smile on her face.

''It sure has been a lot of fun Cream. Oh and by the way, I have a surprise for you Cream. Two of them to be precised.'' Tails said with a smile as he walked to where the tour bus was outside. And then he came in with a small box and a big case. Cream sat there surprised.

''Tails got me two presents?'' Cream thought. Tails then made his way back to the table and gave box boxes to Cream.

''Open the small one first. It's better to leave the big one last.'' Tails stated. Cream then smiled.

''You're so wonderful Tails. I wonder what they could be?'' Cream thought as she opened the small box. Inside was a small Chao with a red bow tie. Cream awed at how cute the chao was and lifted him out of the box.

''Oh my god Tails, hes so cute! Thank you so much!'' Cream said excited as she hugged Tails.

''You're very welcome.'' Tails replied with a smile.

''What are you going to name you're chao?'' Tails asked as he patted the chaos head.

''Well, I thought it would be cute to call a pet Cheese. Considering that me and my mothers names came from food products.'' Cream giggled.

''So I am going to name him Cheese.'' Cream finished.

Tails chuckled. ''Good, Cheese it shall be.'' Then Cheese made his first sound.

''CHAO, CHAO!'' They both awed at that because it is a sign that he loves the name he has been given. Cream then sat Cheese on the table. As Cheese was placed on the table he gobbled the last piece of Cream's meat ball. Tails and Cream couldn't help but laugh.

Then Cream turned to face the large case. She opened the case up and was so shocked at what it was. It was a bass guitar with Tail's autograph written on it. Cream was shocked from the sight.

''Oh Tails, you really shouldn't have. Thank you so much.'' Cream thanks as she hugged Tails again.

''You're welcome. I did promise you a bass lesson, so this is a start.'' Replied Tails. After that said and done, Tails took the time to teach Cream how to play the bass guitar.

**(Knuckles & Shade)**

Knuckles and Shade were laughing at the story Knuckles told Shade.

''So you pulled a prank on Sonic just by telling him that you smashed his guitar and he ran into a pool of goo?'' Shade giggled.

''Yep. I wanted a bit of retribution after he put that large tarantula on my bed. It scared the fuck out of me.'' Knuckles answered with a chuckle.

''So Knuckles what was it that made you want to become a drummer?'' Shade asked.

''Well I love hitting things you see, and drums you hit it quite a lot. So I eventually got into drums and been playing them since I was only seven years old.'' Knuckles answered while he drinks his last little bit of champagne. At the same time, Shade had finished her drink as well.

''So you tone your muscles to hit the drums harder?'' Shade asked very cheeky. Knuckles only chuckled.

''I guess you can say that yes. But I also play other instruments like guitar, bass, piano and harmonica.'' Knuckles answered. Shade then layed her head on Knuckles's left shoulder.

''You know Knuckles, I never thought I would ever live to see this day. That my favorite drummer asked me on a date. I only wish that this night would never end.''Said Shade with more seriousness in her voice.

''Well like I said, We are treating you to this as a fact because you are my biggest fan.'' Knuckles added and wrapped his arms around Shade's shoulders.

''I think I'll keep my head here a little but longer. You don't mind that do you Knuckles?'' Shade asked as Knuckles took a nervous gulp.

''No not a problem. Quite a nice feeling anyway.'' Knuckles finished as they both sat there together.

**(Shadow & Rouge)**

Shadow and Rouge finished their meal and began to start a conversation.

''You look so cute when you eat handsome.'' Rouge stated in a flirty tone of voice. Shadow began to blush.

''Thanks. I never usually eat much, but I will eat a lot for this night only.'' Said Shadow. Shadow then reached into his pocket and gave Rouge a box.

''I have a surprise for you.'' Shadow told Rouge. Rouge was very surprised and began to open the box. Inside the box was a bracelet that had the same symbol that Shadow has in the Shadow The Hedgehog Game. It was a ruby colored diamond with bits of white diamonds all the way around it. Rouge sighed in a surprised tone.

''Oh my god Shadow, it's beautiful! Thank you so much!.'' Rouge said very excited as she then kissed Shadow's cheek.

''You are very welcome Rouge. You want me to help you put that on?'' Asked Shadow.

''That would be very nice, thank you.'' Rouge said with a smile.

''No problem.'' Said Shadow. Then he took the bracelet and clipped it onto Rouge's wrist. Shadow couldn't help but smile at Rouge, because of the fact that she is thankful for the wonderful gift that he had given her.

''Shadow this is the most beautiful thing anyone has given me. How could I ever repay you?'' Rouge asked.

''Well you could start by giving me another one of those kiss one the cheeks.'' Shadow said with a flirting tone. Rouge couldn't help but giggle at that answer.

''Only for you handsome.'' She flirted back. And with that she then gave Shadow another kiss on the cheek. With that said and done, Shadow and Rouge held each other in their arms for the rest of that moment. Shadow and Rouge couldn't feel anymore happier being in that position that they are in now.

**(Sonic & Amy)**

And last off we have Sonic and Amy who had just finished their meals and desert.

''Wow Amy that meal was absolutely delicious. Me and the bro's should ask you girls out more often.'' Sonic stated as he rubbed his belly. They both laughed.

''It really is one of the best nights of my life. We will definitely be up for another night with you and the band.'' Amy replied back.

They both stared at each other. Sonic stared at Amy because of the face that she has really beautiful jade colored eyes and looked beautiful in that red dress, and Amy stared at Sonic because he had beautiful emerald colored eyes and looked very handsome in that suit he was wearing.

''My god she is so god damn beautiful. I only wish I could kiss her.'' Sonic said in his mind.

''Man Sonic is so god damn gorgeous tonight. I love that man so much. I wonder what it'll be like to kiss him?'' Amy stated in her mind. Then they both saw a bit of desert on each others face and both said...

''You got a bit of ice cream on your...'' at the same time. They even both had their hands out ready to rub it off. Then they both realized what they were doing and both laughed. They both picked up napkins and rubbed the bit of ice cream off from their cheeks.

''Anyway Sonic, have you written any new stuff for the next CD?'' Amy asked Sonic.

''Yeah, we only written two at the moment. We only rehearsed them, but not yet recorded.'' Sonic answered.

''Is one of them the one when you have your scream vocals in them?''Amy asked.

''Yep. And the other one is an acoustic that has Shadow on lead vocals on the chorus of the song.'' Sonic explained.

''Do you think it would be possible to play a bit of those now for us?'' Amy asked with a smile on her face.

''We'll I'm not sure yet. I'm not to comfy with my screams live yet.'' Sonic said very nervously.

''I don't mind Sonic. Could you please play a bit for me?'' Asked Amy as she put on puppy like eyes at Sonic. Sonic sighed nervously again but then decided he may as well.

''OK. I'm only doing this, cos I'm too nice to you Amy.'' Sonic teased with a laugh.

''Yay!'' Amy said very excited and then kissed Sonic cheek.

''Thank you Sonic.'' Said Amy.

''You're welcome.'' Replied Sonic. Sonic then stood up and made his way to the stage.

''Hey guys, lets perform a few of our new songs for these people!'' Sonic called out to the rest of the band. They all yelled in agreement and all made their ways to the stage.

Sonic picked up his guitar and stood in front of the microphone, Shadow picked up his guitar and stood in front of the second microphone, Tails picked up his bass and stood near the third and Knuckles sat at his drum kit. Everybody clapped when they came on stage and at last the band is now ready to perform.


	12. Preview of the New Album

**Chapter 12 : Preview Of The New Album**

Everybody from the band got in position, and Sonic began to speak.

''OK everybody this is two new songs that we have written for out new CD. We all only practiced these songs twice, so forgive us if we mess up OK?'' Sonic laughed along with the audience.

''It's my first scream vocal, and next song is Shadow's first clean lead vocals. OK everybody, here we go!'' Sonic finished as they played their first song. It was ''Suffocating Under Words Of Sorrow'' by Bullet For My Valentine.

**(Sonic and Shadow scream vocals)**

_The night has started_

_here we go_

_I've taken everything_

_This is our time_

_to lose control_

_What do you want from me?_

**(Sonic singing)**

_You line them up_

_we'll put them down_

_This is so frustrating_

_To watch you_

_sleazing all around_

_Yet you keep on smiling_

**(Sonic singing, Tails Harmony and Shadow scream)**

_What can I do to make you see? _

_(You're Guilty!)_

_What can I do to make you feel, _

_you're wanted What can I do to make you see?_

_(You're Guilty!)_

_I m suffocating under words of sorrow_

**(Sonic Singing)**

_Her skin reflects behind the blur _

_I m intoxicated _

_Where am I from? Why am I here?_

**(Sonic and Shadow scream vocals)**

_You're so predictable_

_Fingers running through my hair_

_But its all just friction_

_She steps out from her underwear_

_So beautiful_

**(Sonic singing, Tails Harmony and Shadow scream)**

_What can I do to make you see?_

_(You're Guilty!)_

_What can I do to make you feel,_

_you're wanted What can I do to make you see?_

_(You're Guilty!)_

_I m suffocating under words of sorrow_

Sonic's guitar solo. It then came to the end of the solo and then Sonic and Shadow yell.

_Go!_

**(Sonic singing and Shadow scream)**

_(THERE'S BODIES LYING ON THE FLOOR)_

_But I keep on staring_

_(MY WORLD IS OVER, CLOSE THAT DOOR)_

**(Sonic scream and then sing)**

_Her skin reflects behind the blur _

_I m intoxicated Where am I from? Why am I here?_

**(Sonic and Shadow scream vocals)**

_You're so predictable_

_Fingers running through my hair,_

_I ve a new addiction_

_She steps out from her underwear_

_So beautiful_

**(Sonic singing, Tails Harmony and Shadow scream)**

_What can I do to make you see?_

_(You're Guilty!)_

_What can I do to make you feel,_

_you're wanted What can I do to make you see?_

_(You're Guilty!)_

_I m suffocating under words of sorrow_

**(Shadow final scream)**

_Words of sorrow!_

They finished the song and then the audience cheered and clapped at the fact that they managed to pull the song off.

''Sonic your screams were amazing!'' Yelled Amy.

''Thanks Amy!'' Sonic replied. The band then began to pick up their acoustic equipment with Sonic and Shadow with guitars, Tails with a bass and Knuckles with a jambai.

''OK we are now singing the next song, as you can see it is an acoustic. Shadow sings lead on the chorus on this one. Make some noise for Shadow!.'' Called Sonic as everybody clapped for Shadow.

''YEAH SHADOW!'' Yelled Rouge.

''OK, sorry if I may get nervous, as I have never sang lead before. Here we go!'' Shadow finished and then played ''The Forgotten One'' by Times Of Grace.

**(Sonic singing)**

_Words only lead me to_

_the cracks in my disguise._

_My flesh a prison_

_for the man behind these eyes._

_I sing the epitaph_

_for an unnamed king._

_Carved in this tombstone_

_all the lost pieces of me._

**(Shadow singing)**

_How far is_

_the distance between you and I?_

_How long before_

_this silence dies?_

**(Sonic and Shadow sings the chorus)**

_Lost in a sea of sadness._

_Blind in this place of darkness._

_If I fall would you be_

_there to raise me up?_

**(Shadow sings the last line of the chorus)**

_Or will I be the forgotten one?_

**(Sonic singing)**

_Lead me to the crossroad,_

_I can find my way home._

_Devils on my back and_

_angels in between._

_The scars and dreams that_

_made me believe._

_Wheres the crime scene_

_In remembrance of me?_

**(Shadow singing and Sonic backup)**

_When our eyes meet_

_do you know the man beneath? (Do you Know?)_

_Walk the line between_

_desperate and redeemed._

**(Sonic and Shadow singing)**

_Lost in a sea of sadness_

_Blind in this place of darkness_

_If I fall would you be_

_there to raise me up?_

**(Shadow sings the last line of the chorus)**

_Or will I be the forgotten one?_

**(Sonic singing and Shadow on melody)**

_Mmmmm hmmmmmm hmmm._  
_Oh oh oh._  
_Mmmm hmmm hmmm, yeah._

_And my hands are songs for the broken_

_Through every word that was spoken_

_Do I carry half of the whole plate?_

**(Sonic and Shadow sing chorus and Tails sing backup)**

_Lost in a sea of sadness (I know)_

_Blind in this place of darkness (Darkness)_

_If I fall would you be _

_there to raise me up?_

**(Shadow sings the last bit of the chorus)**

_Or will I be the forgotten one?_

**(Tails and Shadow sing harmony)**

_Whoa oh, oh_

_oh, oh, oh_

**(Sonic singing)**

_The forgotten one_

_Whoa_

_Ah_

**(Tails and Shadow sing harmony)**

_Whoa oh, oh_

_oh, oh, oh_

**(Sonic singing)**

_The forgotten one_

The song had reached it's conclusion and the audience clapped and cheered at the band. Then band then walked off the stage and gained a strong embrace from the girls.

(Shadow & Rouge)

''That was so wonderful Shadow. Your voice was beautiful. You need to sing more often'' Rouge compliment.

''Thank you Rouge. I will try and sing more, just for you.'' Replied Shadow. With that said, they carried on their loving embrace.

(Tails & Cream)

''Tails you were just amazing on stage. I never knew you could sing like that.'' Cream said very excited.

''Thank you Cream. And you know me. I am full of surprises.'' Tails replied with a smile. And then they carried on their loving embrace.

(Knuckles & Shade)

''Knuckles your drumming skills never fail to catch my soul. I love every single moment of it.'' Shade complimented.

''And I will never ever fail to catch your soul Shade.'' Knuckles replied with a smile. And they continued their loving embrace.

(Sonic & Amy)

''I can't believe how amazing your screaming was Sonic. It was amazing! And your singing is always as beautiful as ever.'' Amy complimented.

''I'm glad you enjoyed it Amy. That was only for you in my opinion.'' Said Sonic as they continued to embrace one another. Then Sonic feels like he had to tell Amy something.

''Um, Amy? There is something I need to tell you.'' Sonic began. Amy then looked confused.

''OK? What is it?'' Asked Amy.

''Amy, I...'' He was cut off because he had received a text message.

''One second.'' Said Sonic as he took out his phone and read the message.

To Sonic

This is a message to tell you that your break has been pushed forward for two months. So you and the band urgently need to come to the studio now as you only have one month to record the CD. The reason for this is because three bands have been injured in a plane only 3 bands including you who are the main act are available. So please come to the studio as quick as you can to begin the recording.

Thank you

Big - Music Producer

''FUCK! You gotta be shitting me!'' Sonic yelled.

''Sonic are you alright? Whats the matter?'' Amy asked who was really worried.

''It's my music producer. He wants me and the guys to record our album early because three bands have been involved in a plane accident. And because of that us and two other bands are pushed back to replace whats meant to be their show. So we start in two months. And we only have a month to record the CD.'' Sonic explained.

''No it can't be! You can't leave!'' Amy said with tears coming from her eyes.

''I'm sorry Amy, I haven't got a choice. Forgive me.'' Sonic said with sadness in his voice. The other members of the band also got the message.

''Come on guys, lets go!'' Sonic called out to the band as they all walked outside to wait for the tour bus. All the girls and the crew followed.


	13. Will I Ever See You Again?

**Chapter 13 : Will I Ever See You Again?**

The band walked out of the restaurant waiting for their tour bus to arrive. The crew had already left, they took a different limo. The girls waited outside with the band. They all were breaking down because the band had to leave so soon. All the band could do was hug them very tightly to try and calm their girls down from their sorrow.

**(Tails & Cream)**

''Tails please, you don't need to go now. Please say you don't have to go!'' Cried Cream as she rested her head on Tails's shoulder.

''I only wish I could Cream. I don't wanna leave either. But as a band member, I need to be with them to record this CD. I'm sorry Cream.'' Tails sadly said. With that said the tour bus made it to the restaurant and Tails said his goodbyes.

''Well Cream, this is it. You take care of yourself now.'' Said Tails as he was about to walk to the bus, then Cream spoke again.

''Tails?'' Called Cream as Tails turned to face Cream.

''Will I ever see you again?'' Asked Cream. Tails smiled.

''Sure. Sure you will Cream. I mean goodbyes aren't forever you know.'' Tails answered. Cream then smiled, and wiped away a tear coming from her eye.

''OK then, goodbye Tails. One more thing.'' Said Cream.

''Whats that?'' Asked Tails. Cream then walked over to Tails, she softly placed both hands on his face and slowly leaned forward and gave Tails a passionate kiss on the lips. Tails was stunned for the moment, but he didn't resist it and he returned the kiss. After twenty seconds, they both broke the kiss.

''I love you Tails.'' Said Cream staring into Tails's ocean blue eyes. Tails stood nervous but stared back into Cream's chocolate brown eyes..

''I love you too Cream, I always have done ever since the day I met you.'' With that said Tails had a tear coming down from his eye.

''Goodbye Cream.'' Tails finished as he went inside the tour bus and cried. Cream started crying as well.

''Goodbye Tails.'' Replied Cream.

**(Knuckles & Shade)**

''Why Knuckles?'' Shade cried out as she stared into Knuckles's eyes.

''It's what we do when we're in a band together. If our producer needs us to record the next CD, we need to do it when he says it.'' Knuckles replied.

''But why now? I was having such a wonderful time with you. And your producer had to ruin everything!'' Shade screamed as she cried into Knuckles chest. Knuckles also felt tears coming from his eyes.

''I only wish I knew Shade.'' He said as the tear slowly ran down his face. Knuckles then placed both hands on Shade's face.

''But no matter what happens, I will always be here for you. I promise that I will visit you again. I never break my promises. And that's the damn truth. Even if it means coming back for you.'' Knuckles stated as he wiped a tear away from Shade's eye with his thumb.

Shade saw a tear on Knuckles's cheek as well and she brushed off his tear with her thumb too. They both then stared at each other for about ten seconds, and then out of nowhere they both slowly leaned in for a passionate kiss. Tears lashed out from Shade's eyes as she was mixed with the emotion of joy from this moment. They both then broke the kiss and hugged each other tightly.

''I love you Shade. I always have done.'' Said Knuckles. Shade was shocked for the moment as he said that. After she looked in his eyes she saw that Knuckles was serious.

''I love you too Knuckles.'' Replied Shade. After that was said Knuckles walked into the tour bus.

''Goodbye Shade.'' Knuckles said with a lot of sadness with a tear dropping from his eyes.

''Goodbye Knuckles.'' Replied Shade. With that said Knuckles entered the bus while crying and Shade walked all the way home, who was also crying.

**(Shadow & Rouge)**

''I wish you didn't have to go Shadow.'' Said Rouge as she sobbed onto Shadow's shoulder.

''Ditto.'' Shadow replied very calm. Rouge then looked up to face Shadow's eyes and stroked his quills.

''I need to tell you something Shadow. Something I've been meaning to get off my chest.'' Said Rouge.

''What would that be?'' Shadow asked with a concerned look on his face.

''Shadow, all my life I have been wanting a man who would be there for me all the time. I thought I loved my previous boyfriends at school, but they only went out with me because of my looks. Not because of the person that I am.'' Rouge began.

''I only wish that I had a man that loved me for who I am. I need a man to love me, care for me and always be by my side. Not just for my looks, but for the person that I am.'' Rouge finished as she stared down trying to hide her tears again.

''Like me for example?'' Shadow added. Rouge looked really confused.

''What do you mean like you?'' Asked Rouge.

''Well, I love your personality Rouge. Ever since I saw you for the first time.'' Shadow stated.

''I'll admit, I do love the way you look, but that was until I got to know you a lot more. It wasn't just your looks that caught my eye, it was every single thing about you that stole my heart. What I am getting here is that...'' Shadow paused at what he was trying to say.

''That, what?'' Asked Rouge with a look of concern.

''Why don't I just show you what I mean?'' Shadow stated as he placed his left hand on Rouge's face lightly, and then he slowly leaned forward and placed his lips on Rouge's. Rouge stood stunned at the moment. But she couldn't help but return Shadow's kiss. The kiss lasted about a minute and then they both broke the kiss.

''That is what I mean Rouge. It means that I love you.'' Shadow said. Rouge's eyes widened. But she saw in Shadow's eyes that he wasn't even joking at that statement.

''I love you too Shadow. I have always loved you ever since your bands debut.'' Rouge said as they both shared a loving embrace. Not long after that, she saw a tear slowly dropping from Shadow's eye. She wiped the tear away and stroked his quills.

''Promise to come back to me after the next tour.'' Rouge pleaded.

''I promise you Rouge, I'll come back.'' Said Shadow as he raised a pinky to Rouge. Rouge then took her own pinky and wrapped it around Shadow's as a sign saying that Shadow pinky swears that he'll keep his promise. They both kissed each others lips lightly.

''I love you Rouge. Said Shadow.

''I love you too Shadow.'' Replied Rouge. Then Shadow made his way into the tour bus.

''Goodbye Rouge.'' Shadow said as he walked into the tour bus.

''Goodbye Shadow.'' Rouge said through tears as she watched her love walk inside the bus. Shadow also started crying while on the bus.

**(Sonic & Amy)**

Sonic was standing while holding Amy in his arms. Amy was crying onto Sonic's chest.

''Why now Sonic? Couldn't they have waited until a later time?'' Amy asked sadly.

''I only wish that was an option. If I had the choice I'd stay.'' Sonic replied. Amy then looked into Sonic's eyes with tears in hers.

''Please stay a little longer.'' Amy pleaded. Sonic felt tears coming to his eyes now. He couldn't stand to see Amy so sad.

''I only wish I could.'' Sonic turned to hide the fact that he was now crying but didn't want Amy to see. Amy knew that he was crying anyway.

''You don't need to hide when you cry Sonic. Real men cry.'' Amy stated.

''I know that, but you don't understand the real reason why me and the guys asked you girls on a date.'' Said Sonic. Amy stood there confused.

''What do you mean Sonic?'' Asked Amy. Sonic still had his back turned to Amy.

''The real reason why we invited you was not because that you were our no.1 fans, it was more to it than that.'' Sonic said very calm. Amy was still confused and walked up to Sonic.

''Well then, what was the real reason?'' Amy asked. With that said Sonic quickly turned around and yelled out his answer to Amy.

''Because I'm in love with you!'' Amy stood there stunned as he yelled that out. She clearly saw the tear stains from his cheeks.

''That's right Amy, that was the real reason. I am in love with you. I love you Amy, ever since the day I my two emerald eyes looked at you. It may seem strange, it may seem crazy, but that is the GOD honest truth. I love you Amy!'' Sonic finished. Amy didn't know what to say at this moment.

''Are you serious about this Sonic?'' Amy asked with a lot of concern in her voice.

''Does this prove anything to you?'' Sonic asked very calm and he slowly leaned forward to Amy with both his hands on her cheeks and kissed Amy's lips very deep with a lot of passion. Amy's eyes were wide open, but then she couldn't resist it and returned the kiss.

It was now beginning to rain very heavily as they both kept on kissing very passionately for nearly one and a half minute. They both broke the kiss and hugged very tightly.

''I love you Amy. I always have done.'' Sonic said while in tears.

''I love you Sonic. I always will, right now, and until the day I die.'' Replied Amy.

''I never lie Amy. I don't care what anyone has to say about this, I had to get my feelings for you off my chest. And at times like this I had no other choice.'' Sonic said as he looked into Amy's eyes.

''Would you promise me that when the tours over, you'll come back to me?'' Amy asked as she stroked Sonic's quills.

''I promise Amy. With every beat I have in my heart.'' Replied Sonic. The tour bus horn then honked for Sonic.

''Sonic, hurry up or you'll be late!'' Called the driver.

''Coming!'' Replied Sonic.

''Well this is it. Don't worry, I'll always be in your heart. I'll always be here for you, always. I love you.'' Said Sonic.

''I love you too. Goodbye my blue prince.'' Said Amy.

''Goodbye, my pink princess.'' Sonic replied. And after that Sonic slowly walked away when holding her hand and letting their hands slip away from each others grasps.

Sonic stood inside the bus, but turned around to take one last look at Amy. He then blew Amy a kiss, and Amy returned one of her own. With that done Sonic continued to walk inside and the doors then closed.

Sonic could only sit and stare at Amy as the bus drove away, and Amy could only stare as the bands tour bus drove away. From that moment on, Amy decided to spend the night at Cream's house, only to spend most of the night in tears.


	14. Missing You: Part 1

**Chapter 14 : Missing You (Part 1)**

It had been two hours now since the band had left on their tour bus. At this moment, all of the girls are laying on their beds. They have all been crying ever since the band left them.

They did a little bit calm themselves, but still remained unhappy that the band are gone. And also because they were so shocked at hearing that they opened up to them.

**(Cream P.O.V)**

On the night that my beloved Tails had left with the band to record the next record, I spent most of my time in my bedroom with a photo of Tails listening to Chaos Controls songs. I had been crying most of the night.

I then went downstairs to get a drink of water. I went into the kitchen and got out a cup from the cupboard, then walked to the sink and turned on the tap to fill the cup up with water. Then I had a memory flashback from just three hours ago.

_(Flashback)_

''Tails, Will I ever see you again?'' I asked him. Tails smiled at me.

''Sure. Sure you will Cream. I mean goodbyes aren't forever you know.'' Tails answered. I then smiled, and he wiped away a tear coming from my eye.

''OK then, goodbye Tails. One more thing.'' Said myself.

''Whats that?'' He asked.

I then walked over to Tails, and then I softly placed both hands on his face and slowly leaned forward and gave Tails a passionate kiss on the lips. Tails was stunned for the moment, but he didn't resist it and he returned my kiss. After twenty seconds, we then both broke the kiss.

''I love you Tails.'' I said to stood nervous and replied back.

''I love you too Cream, I always have done ever since the day I met you.'' With that said Tails had a tear coming down from his eye.

''Goodbye Cream.'' Tails said to me as he went inside the tour bus and cried. I started crying as well.

''Goodbye Tails.''

_(End of Flashback)_

After the flashback I accidentally dropped my cup on the floor I fell to my knees and I strongly broke down into a loud cry. I placed my hands to my head and cried for a minute. I then felt something tug on my shirt. I looked next to me just to find that it was Cheese that was tugging my shirt.

I could only chuckle at cheese and and I picked him up and snuggled him. He kindly wiped away the tear from my eye. After that I decided to go back upstairs to go to bed. I got into bed and snuggled next to Cheese and dreamed about the day I'd meet my beloved Tails again.

**(Shade P.O.V)**

Most of the time after that date I spent my time at home, listening to a few Chaos Controls songs and while holding a photo of Knuckles. I couldn't help but remember that moment of what me and Knuckles had just did earlier.

_(Flashback)_

''But no matter what happens, I will always be here for you. I promise that I will visit you again. I never break my promises. And that's the damn truth. Even if it means coming back for you.'' Knuckles stated as he wiped a tear away from my eye with his thumb.

I then saw a tear on Knuckles's cheek as well and I brushed off his tear with my thumb too. We both then stared at each other for about ten seconds, and then out of nowhere we both slowly leaned in for a passionate kiss. Tears lashed out from my eyes as I was mixed with emotion from this moment. We both then broke the kiss and hugged each other tightly.

''I love you Shade. I always have done.'' Knuckles said to me.

I was shocked for the moment as he said that. After I looked in his eyes I saw that Knuckles was serious.

''I love you too Knuckles.'' Replied myself.

After that was said Knuckles walked into the tour bus.

''Goodbye Shade.'' Knuckles said with a lot of sadness with a tear dropping from his eye.

''Goodbye Knuckles.''

_(End of Flashback)_

It was the happiest moment of my life. But at the same time it was the worse time of my life. He expressed his love for me, but he also had to leave to record the next record.

I only wished that he stayed a little longer so we can share our love. At this moment I just went straight to bed and dreamed about the next time I see my beloved Knuckles again.

**(Rouge P.O.V)**

When I got home that night I took a shower. I had just put on some shampoo, which upset me because the color of the liquid part of the shampoo was the same color of the stripes on my darling Shadow's quills.

After I got out the shower, I wrapped a towel around myself and dried myself off. I then went into my bedroom, sat on my stool with me facing the mirror and began brushing my fur.

I then put the brush down and picked up a CD of Chaos Controls album My Mind Will Race The Sun. I looked at the photo of Shadow that was inside the booklet. As I looked at the photo, I remembered that moment of what he had just said to me.

_(Flashback)_

''I only wish that I had a man that loved me for who I am. I need a man to love me, care for me and always be by my side. Not just for my looks, but for the person that I am.'' I finished as I stared down trying to hide my tears.

''Like me for example?'' Shadow added. I looked really confused.

''What do you mean like you?'' I asked.

''Well, I love your personality Rouge. Ever since I saw you for the first time.'' Shadow said to me.

''I'll admit, I do love the way you look, but that was until I got to know you a lot more. It wasn't just your looks that caught my eye, it was every single thing about you that stole my heart. What I am getting here is that...'' Shadow paused at what he was trying to say to me.

''That, what?'' Asked myself with a look of concern.

''Why don't I just show you what I mean?'' Shadow stated as he placed his left hand on my face lightly, and then he slowly leaned forward and placed his lips on mine. I stood stunned at the moment. But I couldn't help but kiss return Shadow's kiss. The kiss lasted about a minute and then we both broke the kiss.

''That is what I mean Rouge. It means that I love you.'' Shadow said. ''My eyes widened. But I then saw in Shadow's eyes that he wasn't even joking at that statement.

''I love you too Shadow. I have always loved you ever since your bands debut.'' I said as we both shared a loving embrace. Not long after that, I then saw a tear slowly dropping from Shadow's eye. I wiped his tears away and I stroked his quills.

''Promise to come back to me after the next tour.'' I pleaded to him.

''I promise you Rouge, I'll come back.'' Said Shadow as he raised his pinky to me. I then took my own pinky and wrapped it around Shadow's as a sign saying that Shadow pinky swears that he'll keep his promise to me. We both kissed each others lips lightly.

''I love you Rouge. Said Shadow.

''I love you too Shadow.'' Replied myself. Then Shadow made his way into the tour bus.

''Goodbye Rouge.'' Shadow said as he walked into the tour bus.

''Goodbye Shadow.'' I said through tears as I watched my love walk inside the bus. Shadow also started crying while on the bus.

_(End of Flashback)_

I then been brought to tears just from remembering that moment with Shadow. So at that moment, I then decided to go to bed. I took the time to get fully dressed into my pajamas, and got into my bed. I then fell fast asleep dreaming about my beloved Shadow.

**(Amy P.O.V)**

I spent the night at Cream's house that night. Cream was already asleep with Cheese next to her, but I decided to stay awake just a little bit longer. I couldn't sleep just yet because I was missing Sonic too much. I hadn't stopped crying since he left to record the next album.

I lied on my bed and put on my headset. I was listening to What You Mean To Me by Sterling Knight, the same song I asked Sonic to do when he was doing his street performance. I could remember that so well. His beautiful voice along with his guitar playing performing that.

It then got to the end of the song, so I then took off my headset and put it in the draw. I still had tears coming down from my eyes. All I had in my mind was that memory of What Sonic had just recently told me.

_(Flashback)_

''Please stay a little longer.'' I pleaded him. Sonic felt tears coming to his eyes now. He couldn't stand to see me so sad.

''I only wish I could.'' Sonic turned to hide the fact that he was now crying but didn't want me to see that. I already knew that he was crying anyway.

''You don't need to hide when you cry Sonic. Real men cry.'' I told him.

''I know that, but you don't understand the real reason why me and the guys asked you girls on a date.'' Said Sonic. I stood there confused.

''What do you mean Sonic?'' I asked Sonic very confused. Sonic still had his back turned to me.

''The real reason why we invited you was not because that you were out number#1 fans, it was more to it than that.'' Sonic said very calm. I was still confused and I then walked up to Sonic.

''Well then, what was the real reason?'' I asked. With that said Sonic quickly turned around and yelled out his answer to me.

''Because, I'm in love with you!'' I stood there stunned as he yelled that out. I clearly saw the tear stains from his cheeks.

''That's right Amy, that was the real reason. I am in love with you. I love you Amy, ever since the day I my two emerald eyes looked at you. It may seem strange, it may seem crazy, but that is the GOD honest truth. I love you Amy!'' Sonic finished. I didn't know what to say at that moment.

''Are you serious about this Sonic?'' I asked with a lot of concern in my voice.

''Does this prove anything to you?'' Sonic said very calm and he slowly leaned forward to me with both his hands on my cheeks and kissed my lips very deep with a lot of passion. my eyes were wide open, but then I couldn't resist it and returned the kiss.

It was now beginning to rain very heavily as we both kept on kissing very passionately for nearly one and a half minute. We both broke the kiss and hugged very tightly.

''I love you Amy. I always have done.'' Sonic said while in tears.

''I love you Sonic. I always will, right now, and until the day I die.'' Replied myself.

''I never lie Amy. I don't care what anyone has to say about this, I had to get my feelings for you off my chest. And at times like this I had no other choice.'' Sonic said as he looked into my eyes.

''Would you promise me that when the tours over, you'll come back to me?'' I asked as I stroked Sonic's quills.

''I promise Amy. With every beat I have in my heart.'' Replied Sonic. The tour bus horn then honked for Sonic.

''Sonic, hurry up or you'll be late!'' Called the driver.

''Coming!'' Replied Sonic.

''Well this is it. Don't worry, I'll always be in your heart. I'll always be here for you, always. I love you.'' Sonic said.

''I love you too. Goodbye my blue prince.'' Said myself.

''Goodbye, my pink princess.'' Sonic replied. And after that Sonic slowly walked away when holding my hand and letting our hands slip away from each others grasps.

Sonic stood inside the bus, but turned around to take one last look at me. He then blew me a kiss, and I returned one of my own. With that done Sonic continued to walk inside and the doors then closed.

Sonic could only sit and stare at me as the bus drove away, and I could only stare as the bands tour bus drove away. From that moment on, I decided to spend the night at Cream's house, only to spend most of the night in tears.

_(End of Flashback)_

I only kept repeating the same sentence in my head.

''Please come back to me soon Sonic.'' After a minute of saying that, I then cried myself to sleep.

As I fell into a deep sleep, I couldn't help but dream of the day I meet my beloved Sonic again.


	15. Missing You: Part 2

**Chapter 15 : Missing You (Part 2)**

That night they left, the band made it into the studio. before they even met the girls they have already written lyrics and made new tones for the next record. The recording then started the next day. But the band were tired so they all decided to go to sleep.

**(Tails P.O.V)**

That night I had a shower and crawled into bed. But the entire time I was thinking about Cream. I couldn't get over the fact that she was such a wonderful, caring, heart warming woman that I had ever met in my entire life. I couldn't be in love with a better person than that.

I have only been famous for about five years and this is the first time I fell in love with a girl. How I never met that girl sooner, I have absolutely no idea. I have always been thankful for what God has given me, but being with Cream was the best gift from him yet.

The real reason that really made me fall in love with Cream was because I had never met a girl that is so wonderfully caring as her before. She has the most remarkable personalities I have ever seen.

Also because she is very beautiful, she has a great sense of humor, a cute laugh, she is always polite and she had always supported me for what I have done in my career. Both personally and my career as a musician.

I felt a few tears coming down from my eyes. That is because I am missing Cream already. The only thing I could do was fall into a deep sleep, and then dream all about the day that I finally meet my beloved Cream again.

**(Knuckles P.O.V)**

I lifted a few dumbbells before I got into my bed. And by the time I got myself into bed, the only thing that I had that crossed my mind was the thought of my feelings I have for Shade.

I never thought for after being famous for about five years, that me and the rest of the guys would fall individually in love with a girl who is also our number one fan.

My god honest reason for why I fell in love with Shade, was not because of the fact that she had the most softest hands when she felt my biceps, but also because she was so beautiful and has a remarkable personality.

Not to mention the fact that she has one of the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. Who could blame me? They are kinda like my eye colours but hers are a lot more lighter than mine. And I remember so well when I kissed her this day for the very first time. Her lips were soft and tasted like strawberries.

That was the best moment in my entire life with Shade. I loved that moment so much it made me go straight into tears. I never cry much, but for a chance to be in that moment that is beautiful as that, I just couldn't help myself. Pity I had to leave her that same day.

So for the rest of that night, I then closed my eyes very tightly and fell fast asleep. While I fell into my sleep, the only thing that I could do was dream about the day that I will finally meet my beloved Shade again.

**(Shadow P.O.V)**

I listened to a demo of one of our new songs for the next record. And the song I was listening to was "The Forgotten One" because that is now Rouge's new favorite song, because I sing lead vocals on that one.

I have spend most of the night thinking about that beautiful bat. Who'd ever though being famous for so long that I then fell in love with a girl who is my number one fan? So unexpected.

No joke when I say my reason for me falling in love with Rouge is because She was the first ever girl to kiss me. Sonic Tails and Knuckles had a few girls kissing them in the cheeks, but they didn't like the girls of course but I never did have a girl kiss mine before

She had the most nicest personalities I have ever seen. And I knew when we kissed today, I was in love with her. Her personality, her heart, soul, mind, everything about her stole my heart.

Sure she may have acted really flirty with me when I met her, but some girls can be. But she was really into me. When she told me her life story on those stupid bastard boyfriends of hers using her, they have just wasted themselves a perfect woman. Now that she is mine, they can go to hell and be guilty that they lost her to a better man.

And the best part of that day? When I kissed Rouge's lips, I felt my heart beating really fast. It was faster than a speeding bullet. She was my first ever kiss, and I knew from that moment that she is the one. The feeling of that made my eyes fill with tears because of the fact that I miss Rouge.

At this moment I took off my headset, placed it under my bed and then got myself self into bed. I then closed my eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep. All I could do was dream until the day I meet my beloved Rouge again.

**(Sonic P.O.V)**

I quietly played my acoustic guitar before I went to bed. I was playing What You Mean To Me by Sterling Knight. The reason being is because when I was doing my street performance, this was the song that Amy requested me to do. And also some of the words in the song reminded me how I felt about Amy.

I then put down the acoustic guitar and drank some of the water that I had stored in my bottle. After I took the sip of water, I then put the bottle down and got myself into bed.

And yes I had still been thinking of Amy the entire time. The reason that I am in love with her is because she is so supportive and the most beautiful woman I have ever met. Not to mention about the personality and the beautiful jade colored eyes. Almost like mines in a way only difference is mines are darker.

As I was trying to attempt to sleep, all I had been doing was singing in whisper the chorus of What You Mean To Me by Sterling Knight. It was the only song that came to mind.

**(Sonic singing in whisper)**

_Here I am with all my heart_

_I hope you understand_

_I know I let you down_

_But I'm never gonna make_

_That mistake again_

_You brought me closer_

_To who I really am_

_Come take my hand_

_I want the world to see_

_What you mean to me_

_What you mean to me_

After I came to the end of it, my eyes filled with tears, because I was thinking about Amy the entire time that I was singing that. After that was said I then fell asleep. All I could do was dream about the next time I look into the eyes of my beloved Amy again.


	16. The End of Recording

**Chapter 16 : The End Of Recording**

It had nearly been a month since the band started recording their next record. Knuckles had finished all his drum parts, Tails had finished all his bass, and Sonic and Shadow finished all of their guitar parts. The vocals were nearly finished, Sonic, Shadow and Tails are recording one more vocal parts of their last song.

''OK guys, this is it. Give this one all you got and then in a week you will do this on stage OK?'' Said Big.

''Yeah lets do this bro's!'' Sonic called out.

''YEAH!'' Shadow and Tails yelled back. This is their thirteenth song of the record now, and their final song is My Curse by Killswitch Engage. Shadow sings scream vocals, Sonic does the lead vocals and Tails sings one lead part of the song.

**(Sonic Scream)**

_YEAH, ALRIGHT!_

**(Sonic Singing/Screaming & Shadow Screaming)**

_I watched you walk away_

_HOPELESS WITH NOTHING TO SAY!_

_YEAH!_

_I strain my eyes_

_HOPING TO SEE YOU AGAIN!_

_THIS IS MY CURSE!_

_(the longing)_

_THIS IS MY CURSE!_

_(time)_

_THIS IS MY CURSE!_

_(the yearning)_

_THIS IS MY CURSE!_

**(Sonic Singing)**

_There is love_

_burning to find you_

_Will you wait for me?_

**(Sonic scream)**

_WILL YOU BE THERE? OH!_

**(Sonic sings/screams and Shadow screams)**

_Your silence haunts me_

_BUT STILL I HUNGER FOR YOU!_

_THIS IS MY CURSE!_

_(the wanting)_

_THIS IS MY CURSE!_

_(time)_

_THIS IS MY CURSE!_

_(the needing)_

_THIS IS MY_

**(Sonic and Shadow screaming)**

_CURSE! (CURSE!)_

**(sonic singing)**

_There is love_

_burning to find you_

_Will you wait for me?_

**(Sonic speaking/singing)**

_And still I want_

_And still I ache_

_But still I wait_

_To see you again_

**(Shadow screaming)**

_DYING, INSIDE, THESE WALLS!_

_**(Sonic Screaming)**  
_

_DYING, INSIDE, THESE WALLS!_

**(Shadow singing, Sonic screaming)**

_And I see your face_

_in these tears In these tears_

_And I see your face_

**(Sonic singing & Shadow screaming)**

_There is love (THERE IS, LOVE!)_

_There is love (THERE IS, LOVE!)_

_There is love (THERE IS, LOVE!)_

_There is love (THERE IS, LOVE!)_

''And that's a wrap!'' Yelled Big.

''You guys are done. Now you need to rehearse for the songs for a week so you can perform.'' Big added.

''We will do Big. Thanks for helping us with this album.'' Sonic said as he gave a thumbs up to Big. Big gave Sonic a thumbs up back. Just then Knuckles barged into the booth.

''Hay guys, guess whose here?'' Knuckles exclaimed.

''Who is here Knuckles?'' Asked Shadow. Then Knuckles pointed to the door. And the person that walked through the door was Charmey the Bee. The one who promised to be there for the bands show.

''Oh my god! CHARMEY!'' Yelled Tails with excitement and rushed over to Charmey and gave a friendly embrace to Charmey.

''Hay Tails, everyone.'' Charmey replied.

''My god it's so good to see you Charmey!'' Said Tails.

''You too man.'' Replied Charmey.

''Hay buddy.'' Said both Sonic and Shadow as they shook Charmey's hand.

''Hay Sonic. Hay Shadow.'' Charmey replied.

''How did you get here? I thought you didn't finish University until the next three months.'' Asked Tails.

''Oh I graduated early because I was too smart for my class. I finished all my work so quickly. So because of that they released me two months earlier than I should.'' Answered Charmey.

''Man this is awesome. Now the whole gang is together for the next tour.'' Sonic said excited.

''You said it!'' Added Knuckles.

''You guys are lucky I sent a post to the girls just before today.'' Said Shadow. Everyone looked at Shadow.

''What do you mean? What did you send them?'' Asked Sonic.

''Well just let me explain this to all of you.'' Shadow said as walked up to the three guys and whispered his answer. Shadow finished his answer and then everyone gasped. Knuckles slowly walked up to Shadow.

''Shadow, the Hedgehog..'' He began.

''You...are...a...fucking...GENIUS!'' Knuckles said as he hugged Shadow and lifted him slightly off the ground. Then the band group hugged Shadow and started saying good things about Shadow.

''You're awesome! You're the best! You're a life saver!'' They all said. After that was set and done, the band went on to rehearse the songs for the next CD.

''OK guys lets get crackin! Wanna hear the new tunes Charmey?'' Sonic asked.

''You bet I do.'' Replied Charmey. The rest of the evening, they all rehearsed for for when they perform on stage for the next week.


	17. Surprise Letter

**Chapter 17 : Surprise Letter**

The next day after the band finished the new CD, the girls had a get together at Cream's house. The girls also insisted to help Vanilla with the work in the restaurant. So through the hole day, they have all been serving customers.

''It is such a lovely help that you girls are giving me. I really appreciate that.'' Said Vanilla with a very cheerful voice.

''It our pleasure Vanilla. We couldn't do anything better.'' Replied Amy while roasting the turkey.

''I would have gone out to buy more jewellery but I have not got any money on me to get any.'' Rouge joked.

''So what better way to spend my day then to helping you and Cream with the restaurant.'' Rouge finished with a smile as she washed some dishes.

''We couldn't be any more happier to help you Vanilla. I'd be bored stiff all day without anything to do.'' Said Shade as she smiled just bringing out the cookies from the oven.

''You know I would help you anytime Mom. I have worked here with you since I was six and I am not gonna stop anytime soon.'' Cream replied with a huge smile as she mopped the floor.

''You are all very sweet girls. I am really happy that my little Cream met very nice friends just like you three.'' Vanilla said cheerfully. With that said they carried on with the work. The bell rang as the door opened. It was a postman that stepped into the restaurant.

''Hello good sir. How may we help you today?'' Asked Vanilla with a smile.

''Good evening Madam. I would like to order a sandwich with ham and mayo inside please.'' Said The Postman cheerfully as he placed $1:50 on the counter.

''Coming right up sir!'' Replied Vanilla as she walked into the kitchen.

''Amy? There is a gentleman here who wants a sandwich with ham and mayo in it. Could you be so kind and make it for me please?'' Asked Vanilla.

''OK on my way Vanilla.'' Replied Amy. Amy had just finished making the sandwich and passed it to Vanilla.

''Here you go Vanilla. The man's sandwich.'' Said Amy.

''Good girl Amy. Thanks very much.'' Said Vanilla happily.

''You're welcome.'' Smiled Amy. After two minutes of Amy making the sandwich, Vanilla walked into the restaurant and placed the sandwich on the Postman's table.

''There you go sir. Enjoy.'' Vanilla stated with a smile.

''Thanks very much madam.'' Thanked the Postman. After ten minutes of the Postman being here, he had finished the sandwich.

''Thank you very much Madam. The sandwich was lovely.'' The Postman said cheerfully.

''Anytime my good sir. Have a nice day.'' Replied Vanilla happily. The Postman was about to leave, until he remembered something.

''Oh! I almost forgot. I have a letter here posted to somebody named Cream.'' The Postman said while holding the letter.

''Cream? Yes she is my daughter. I'll make sure she gets the letter.'' Said Vanilla as she took the letter from the Postman.

''The person did say that he wanted her to open it for a special reason. I'm not too sure what that is, but she'll find out soon enough. OK then, I better be off now. See you sometime again.'' Said the Postman as he walked out the restaurant.

''Take care sir. Bye.'' Replied Vanilla. Vanilla still held the letter and walked into the kitchen.

''Cream dear, you have a letter through.'' Vanilla said while walking towards Cream and handed her the letter.

''For me? I wasn't expecting any letter. Who could it be from?'' Cream thought as she took the letter and opened it up. She saw a letter that was inside of it. She took out the letter first to read what it said. She read it quite slowly and then was very shocked at what it was all about. She quickly ran to the other three girls.

''Girls! GIRLS! You'll never believe this!'' Yelled Cream.

''Believe what?'' Amy asked while all three girls stood confused.

''One of you read this letter.'' Cream stated as she held out a letter. Rouge took it and read it.

_Dear girls_

_We are very sorry for the day we had to leave you so early. I only wished at the time we Had a choice in the matter. Unfortunately that was not the case in that time._  
_But to let you girls know, we have just finished the new record. It contains 13 songs and the new CD is called ''Unexpected Moment In Life''. The idea of the CD name came from when we all first met you girls. We will come back to perform on stage next week on the same stage we met you 4. We will perform a few new ones, only the ones that really mean something. We really want you girls to be there so we left free 5 tickets with this letter so you can come in and see us. We hope you come to see us. Vector loves you Vanilla Tails loves you Cream, Knuckles loves you Shade, Shadow loves you Rouge and Sonic loves you Amy._  
_We really hope to see you there._

_Love_

_Chaos Controls_

Rouge finished reading the letter and she broke down in tears.

''Oh my god, it's beautiful!'' Rouge said with tears of joy.

''We're gonna see them again!'' Yelled Shade who also sobbed.

''That's right girls!'' Cream said through tears of joy.

''Second concert seeing my Sonic again!'' Yelled Amy with tears of joy. Cream held the tickets. She gave one to Shade, one to Rouge, One to Amy and kept two to herself.

''It starts next week on Friday girls. Be prepared.'' Cream stated. Everyone nodded. Vanilla then came in.

''Whats all the noise in here?'' Asked Vanilla.

''Mom the letter was from the band and they want us to come to their show next Friday!'' Yelled Cream excitedly.

''Yeah and they gave us five free tickets to see them.'' Added Shade.

''Five? Who is the fifth one for?'' Vanilla asked very confused.

''Well, they knew how you felt about Vector so the fifth one is for you.'' Amy replied with a smile.

''Oh my, Vector!'' Vanilla exclaimed.

''You up for it Vanilla?'' Asked Rouge.

''If it's to see my dear sweet Vector then I am in!'' Vanilla yelled excited. Everyone then squealed with excitement.

''OK, everyone get prepared. It's gonna be a fun day next week.'' Amy stated as the girls nodded in agreement. When that was said and done, they all continued to work in the restaurant. They could only be patient and wait for the day as Chaos Controls new show is just around the corner.


	18. Let the Show Begin

**Chapter 18 : Let The Show Begin**

A week later the show was about to begin. The girls including Cream's mother Vanilla had been in the front row of the crowd for about an hour now.

''My, is it always noisy in a big area like this?'' Asked Vanilla.

''Well of course. It is Chaos Controls after all Mom.'' Smiled Cream. At this moment the support band finished their song.

''Thank you so much! We'll see you again soon. For now, enjoy the rest of the night with the mighty, CHAOS CONTROLS!'' Yelled the lead singer as the crowd cheered loud. Then the band turned around and left the stage.

''I wonder what the new songs will be like? I hope Shadow has done more singing in this one.'' Rouge thought.

''Im sure he has. He did promise you so lets just hope.'' Answered Shade.

''I bet Knuckles still has his skills in him.'' Stated Shade.

''I hope Tails sings. He has an amazing voice also. And his bass is wonderful.'' Stated Cream.

''And Sonic did say he'll try some scream vocals. His singing will be better than it was before.'' Amy added.

''Well I just hope we see Vector come on stage. It would be really nice to see him.'' Vanilla said as she stared at the stage.

''He did one time because he was passing Sonic his acoustic guitar one time. So he might do again.'' Amy added. Then the place went dark. This made Vanilla jump.

The crowd cheered really loud and so did the girls. After ten seconds, the clean intro of the song Circles by Edgewater played. Then the lead singer started singing. But there was still no light flashing on the stage. Then could only hear them. But Amy recognized that voice when it was sung.

**(Sonic singing)**

_I see you walk around_

_pushing people out of shame_

_I see you walk around you're hung over_

_I see you walk around missing_

_every pace you take_

_I see you walk around it's not over_

_I see you walk around_

_wishing you were someone else_

_I see you walk around_

_searching for attention_

The lights then flicked on and the entire band was right there on stage. Every single fan in the arena cheered really loudly and so did the girls.

''MY GOD IT'S THEM! WE LOVE YOU!'' Screamed the girls.

**(Sonic singing with Shadow singing melody)**

_Who's that they are sinking in me_

_It's burning all over and over again_

_Who's that they are sinking in me_

_I'm spinning around in these circles again_

''ARE YOU READY?'' Yelled Shadow as the audience cheered loudly.

''WE'RE CHAOS CONTROLS! LETS GO FUCKING CRAZY! Sing this part with me if you know the words. Lets go!'' Shadow finished.

**(Shadow singing)**

_I see you walk around_

_hugging people with no name_

_I see you walk around_

_with weightless shoulders_

_I see you walk around_

_looking for a missing face_

_I see you walk around_

_fighting to impress them_

**(Sonic singing with Shadow singing Melody)**

_Who's that they are sinking in me_

_It's burning all over and over again_

_Who's that they are sinking in me_

_I'm spinning around in these circles again_

**(Sonic guitar solo and singing)**

_You think you don't make one difference_

_It's all in how you perceive_

_what you live in I can't help but_

_watch your existence_

_And I get sick when_

_I see you can't make it out_

**(Sonic singing with Shadow Melody and Tails backup)**

_Who's that they are sinking in me (Whose that)_

_It's burning all over and over again (Again)_

_Who's that they are sinking in me (Whose that)_

_I'm spinning around in these circles again (Again)_

_Who's that they are sinking in me (Whose that)_

_It's burning all over and over again (Again)_

_Who's that they are sinking in me (Whose that)_

_I'm spinning..._

**(Shadow singing last line)**

_You see me walk around_

_You see me walk around_

It then came to the end of the song and the audience including the girls cheered so loud, they nearly blew the roof off the building.

''Oh my fucking god, HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING?'' Yelled Sonic as the audiences cheered loudly again.

''Man I get so nervous being up here because you people give the same thing to us every time we come here. Just the way I fucking love it. EVERYONE MAKE SOME FUCKING NOISE!'' Sonic yelled with the audience cheering.


	19. Changes of New Songs

**Chapter 19 : Changes Of New Songs**

Chaos controls have just performed one of their new songs which is called Circles by Edgewater. So right about that moment, Sonic then got in position to explain about the new record.

''Now as you people may know, we have made quite a few new changes with this record. The new record is called ''Unexpected Moment In Life!'' Sonic explained as the audience cheered loudly.

''Yeah from what we already been told!'' Rouge yelled very cheeky.

''So the difference is that I just learned screaming vocals, Shadow does more singing, Tails does a few vocal parts, I do more solos and this is the first time that every member of the band has written a song individually.'' The fans cheered loudly.

''Now, here is another new song. We are all gonna go crazy on this one, you with me?'' Sonic said and then the fans cheered loudly.

''I wanna see a big circle pit! This song is called THIS, IS, ABSOLUTION!'' Sonic yelled.

Then after that, they played the heavy intro to Killswitch Engage's song This Is Absolution. The crowd went wild as they started the mosh pit, and the girls just screamed in excitement. Knuckles played a loud drum solo.

''Man Knuckles has still got it! I LOVE HIM!'' Shade said in her mind.

**(Sonic scream vocals & Shadow backup scream)**

_OH, YEAH!_

_WE WILL NOT DIE THIS WAY,_

_IN UNIFICATION_

_THEY CANNOT BREAK THESE CHAINS OF FAITH YEAH_

_LET THEM DO THEIR WORSE (LET THEM DO THEIR WORSE)_  
_NEVER SLAVES TO INIQUITY_

''Oh my god Sonic's screams are incredible. I have no idea how he learned to do that, but he mastered it perfectly. I love him so much!'' Amy spoke inside her mind.

**(Sonic singing & Shadow scream)**

_We will not die this way (THIS IS ABSOLUTION)_

_Death claims us no more (NO MORE)_

**(Shadow singing & Sonic scream)**

_Do not grieve,_

_end the suffering_

_We will live,_

_live eternal_

''My god Shadow's singing is so beautiful. He kept his promise to me that he'll do it and he did it. I love that man so much.'' Rouge said in her mind as her heart beats fast for Shadow.

**(Sonic screaming)**

_WILL YOU TAKE THE STAND,_

_AMONG THE DEAD?_

_BURY YOUR FEAR,_

_AND HOLD FAST TO LIFE_

_COME ON_

**(Sonic singing & Shadow scream)**

_We will not die this way (THIS IS ABSOLUTION)_

_Death claims us no more (NO MORE)_

**(Shadow singing & Sonic scream)**

_Do not grieve,_

_end the suffering_

_We will live,_

_live eternal_

''Wow Tails's bass playing is still beautifully smooth as usual. I love that man so much. I will never stop loving him. Hes my first love, and hes the only one I'll love.'' Cream said in her mind.

**(Shadow scream)**

_ANCHOR YOURSELF_

_TO THE FOUNDATION_

_OF EVERYTHING YOU LOVE_

_BELIEVE YOU HAVE JUST BEGUN_

_TO LIVE_

_TO LIVE_

**(Sonic singing)**

_Don't let the world deceive you_

_Don't let their words betray you_

_Don't let their lies deceive you_

**(Shadow scream)**

_LET THEM DO THEIR WORSE_

**(Sonic singing & Shadow scream)**

_We will not die this way (THIS IS ABSOLUTION)_

_Death claims us no more (NO MORE)_

**(Sonic screaming)**

_DO NOT GRIEVE,_

_END THE SUFFERING_

_WE WILL LIVE,_

_LIVE ETERNAL_

They have just finished the song and the crowd went wild, including the girls.

''THAT WAS AWESOME!'' The girls yelled.

''Thank you so much everyone!'' Said Sonic. Now they begin the next song.


	20. A Song for a Friend

**Chapter 20 : A Song For A Friend**

The band have just performed This Is Absolution by Killswitch Engage. Then fans kept chanting ''CC, CC, CC, CC!'' all the way through. Then Shadow stepped up in front of the microphone.

''Wow! I don't even think I need to ask this again. But I'm going to anyway for the hell of it. HOW ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING HERE TONIGHT!'' Yelled out Shadow and the audience cheered really loud.

''OK, chill yourselves out people. I'm just as excited about this night just as you lot are.'' Shadow chuckled.

''OK, we are now going to start the next song. But before we start it, I'll tell you about the song.'' Shadow looked as he was going to break down in tears.

''This song is written to a good friend of ours. He had been diagnosed with throat cancer, and he passed away about one and a half years ago.'' Shadow then began to shed a tear from his eye. Rouge saw it and began to start crying herself.

''Oh, Shadow.'' Rouge cried.

''His name was Ivo Robotnik. But we nicknamed him Eggman because he had a body as a shape of an egg.'' Shadow chuckled a little. The rest of the band shed a small tear as well.

''He started off as rivals of the band or a start. But until he really knew what we were really like we became closer friends to him. So now ever time we perform this next song, this song will never leave the Chaos Controls set. And I know I'll cry just for him every time we play this.'' The fans cheered at that really brave statement Shadow made.

''So Eggman, thank you for everything you have done for us man. We really appreciate the fun times we had together. This song goes out to you man. This song, is called In This River.'' Shadow finished as Sonic started to play the clean intro. The song is performed the same was as Black Lable Society on their live in Paris DVD.

When the song started about thirty seconds later Shadow then played a three minute guitar solo, that everyone cheered and clapped in rhythm to Knuckles's drum beats. After the solo had finished, Shadow began to sing the song.

**(Shadow singing)**

_I've been around this world,_

_Yet I see no end._

_All shall fade to black_

_again and again._

_This storm thats broken me,_

_my only friend._

_Oh yeah_

_In this river all shall fade to black_

_In this river ain't no coming back_

_In this river all shall,_

_all shall fade to black_

_Oh yeah_

_Ain't no coming back_

''clap your hands with me.'' Shadow said as he clapped just to get the audience going.

''Yeah keep that fucking pace up man. This ain't over by a long shot.'' Shadow finished and began to sing again.

**(Shadow singing)**

_Withdraw a step away,_

_just to find my self_

_The door is closed again,_

_the only one left_

_This storm that s broken me_

_my only friend Yeah_

_In this river all shall fade to black_

_In this river ain't no coming back_

_In this river all shall,_

_all shall fade to black_

_Oh yeah_

_Ain't no coming back_

Shadow then played another guitar solo, but this time it was a short one.

''Wow Shadow's solos are so emotional. His voice is gorgeous. I really am in love with him now.'' Rouge stated in her head.

''One more time!'' Shadow called out to the fans.

**(Shadow singing)**

_In this river all shall fade to black_

_In this river ain't no coming back_

_In this river all shall,_

_all shall fade to black_

_Oh yeah_

**(Shadow and Sonic singing harmony)**

_Oh, In this river all shall fade to black (Oh yeah)_

_In this river ain't no coming back (Oh yeah)_

_In this river all shall_

_All shall fade to black_

_Ain't no coming back_

Shadow played another three minute solo, while having Tails and Sonic playing their instruments standing next to him during his solo. After that was done the audience cheered really loud, and Shadow broke down into tears after that and Sonic hugged him. Then they broke the hug.

''Everybody, make some noise for Shadow!'' The fans cheered very loud and started chanting ''SHADOW, SHADOW, SHADOW, SHADOW!'' all the way.

''Thank you so much for supporting Shadow's bravery. He loves all you people so much. Thank you.'' Sonic finished.

For the rest of the night, the band have been performing a few new songs and some old ones. It had been coming to that moment where they are performing just one last song.


	21. This One's For Love

**Chapter 21 : This Ones For Love**

It had been nearly two hours since the band had performed. Now it is coming to a conclusion of the show as the band are now ready to perform their final song for the night.

''Wow you guys are really amazing here tonight. Please give yourselves around of applause!'' Sonic called as the fans cheered and clapped.

''Right now, we have just one song left for you tonight. But let me ask just one fucking question.'' Sonic paused as he waited till the audience settled.

''Who here enjoyed themselves while rocking out with Chaos Controls here tonight?'' Sonic asked and the audience cheered.

''And who here is coming back to see us when we return here?'' Asked Sonic again and the audience cheered.

''OK now that has been taking care of, we will begin the new song. But at this moment I would like to take the time to explain, what this song is all about.'' Sonic said as he played a random clean guitar sound on his guitar. It was a slow and soft acoustic like sound on the guitar that Amy fell immediately in love with.

''This song, was written piece by piece by every member of the band. It was written because about two months ago...Or was it a month? I can't remember how long. But the point is this song was written for the most special people we met in our lives.'' Sonic started. As the girls heard the statement, they had a feeling where Sonic was going with this.

''This is written, to four very special people in our life.'' Sonic said. Then he turned very quickly to Amy.

''You know who I am talking about Amy?'' Sonic asked with a smile on his face. The audience cheered really loudly and Amy stood there embarrassed, but happy at the same time. Shadow walked over to the audience and turned his attention to Rouge.

''Not to mention that it is also for you Rouge.'' Shadow smiled as the audience cheered loudly and Rouge also stood embarrassed but who was also happy at the same time.

''Yep. And Shadow you dare ever forget Cream's name again, I will seriously murder your fucking ass right in front off these thousands of people now!'' Tails teased as the looked at Cream with a smile, and then the fans cheered loudly and Cream started to blush but laughed at the same time.

''Hold on there cowboy!'' Knuckles yelled as he spoke through one of the spare microphones on next to him.

''You are forgetting that we have a beautiful girl named Shade here as well.'' Knuckles finished And the crowd cheered again And Shade placed her hands on her head with shyness and laughed.

''As a matter of fact, lets bring these girls onto the stage now. You guys, bring them up here.'' Sonic asked the security as they helped each girl onto the stage.

''Here's AMY, here's CREAM, here's ROUGE and here is SHADE!'' Sonic called as the fans cheered loudly. The girls each stood next to their man and hugged them.

''Oh! And not to forget that Cream's mother Vanilla is here tonight also. Bring her up here too.'' Vanilla stood surprised and embarrassed. The fans cheered loud and then security helped Vanilla onto the stage.

''Man, isn't this woman just a really yummy mummy?'' Sonic joked as he laughed with the audience and Vanilla.

''Everyone these are the girls. And these are who we dedicate this next song to. The song is called, Is It You?'' Sonic finished.

The fans and the girls cheered and as Knuckles played the opening drum beat, and then the rest of the band started playing. Each girl was standing next to their man and stared passionately into their eyes. Knuckles smiled at Shade and then Shade mouthed ''I love you.''

**(Sonic singing)**

_Here I stand,_

_right before you_

_Feeling like a million words_

_And there you are,_

_right before me_

_And not a sound can be heard_

_And I think to myself_

_what am I trying to see?_

_Am I going out of my mind?_

_When something's so right,_

_but you can barely see it_

_Open, close every door_

Sonic gave a huge smile at Amy and lip synced ''I love you.'' to Amy. Amy then smiled back and lip synced ''I love you too.'' back at Sonic. Then Sonic carried on singing.

**(Sonic, Tails, Shadow melody)**

_Is it you? Is it me?_

_Is it everything we've meant to be_

_Is it here, Is it now?_

_That only we can feel somehow_

_Is it you? Oh, is it you?_

Tails looked at Cream with a smile across his face and then he mouthed ''I love you Cream.'' and then Cream replied back ''I love you too Tails.'' Tails then made his way back to the mic stand.

**(Sonic singing)**

_And we take, every moment_

_Trying to feel who is who_

_And there you are,_

_right before me_

_Stuck inside of what to do_

_And I think to myself,_

_are we trying to love_

_When love shouldn't be trying at all?_

_When something's so right_

_but you can barely see it_

_Open close every door._

**(Sonic, Tails, Shadow melody)**

_Is it you? Is it me?_

_Is it everything we've meant to be_

_Is it here, Is it now?_

_That only we can feel somehow_

_Is it you? Oh, is it you?_

**(Shadow's guitar solo, then Sonic and Tails melody and Shadow backup)**

During Shadow paying the solo, he walked closer to Rouge and whispered in her ear.

''I love you Rouge.'' Rouge then smiled and relied back whispering ''I love you too Shadow.'' And then Shadow walked back to his mic stand.

_I'm hanging on to every word,_

_to every word you say_

_And it's taking me over,_

_over and over_

_And then it starts over again_

_Yeah_

**(Sonic, Tails, Shadow melody)**

_Is it you? Is it me?_

_Is it heaven and we're meant to be_

_Is it here, Is it now?_

_That only we can feel somehow_

_Is it you? Is it me?_

_Is it everything we've meant to be_

_Is it here, Is it now_

_That only we can feel somehow_

_Is it you? Oh, is it you?_

The audience cheered very loud chanting ''CC! CC! CC! CC!'' all the way through. the girls then gave their man a loving embrace and a loving kiss of passion to go along with it. ''Sonic shouted into the microphone.

''THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE! This is the best night of my life. Without you this wouldn't be possible. Along with you girls. We are Chaos Controls, and we'll see you again very soon!''

Then everyone came to the front of the stage and bowed to the crowd as the fans cheered so loud they nearly blew the roof of the building. And then after that, the band left the stage with their lovers.


	22. You Made my Life Whole: Part 1

**Chapter 22 : You Made my life whole (Part 1)**

The show had just finished and the girls were backstage with the band. Once they reached the locker room, they gave their loving embrace to their man. And at that moment, Vector walked in to congratulate the band.

''Way to go guys. Brilliant show.'' Vector said then the bands replied ''Thanks Vector.''

**(Cream and Tails)**

''Tails you were absolutely wonderful up on stage. I love you so much.'' Cream said as she kissed Tails's lips lightly.

''I love you too Cream.'' It made it so much better having you here tonight.'' Replied Tails as he held Cream tight in a loving embrace.

''I need to ask you something Cream. I know it is gonna sound weird but, Do you think you'll be able to tour with me and the guys?'' Tails asked with Cream looking shocked.

''I, I don't know what to say. What about Mom? I need to help her with the restaurant.'' Cream said while worrying.

''You don't need to worry about that Cream. I'll do that for you.'' Said a male voice. Cream turned around and saw it was Vector who said that.

''What you mean Vector?'' Asked Tails.

''Well considering I am in love with this woman, I feel like retiring for a while to spend time with Vanilla.'' Replied Vector.

''That's right. You can tour with Tails if you want Cream. I'll be OK with Vector being here and all.'' Said Vanilla.

''Thank you so much Mom!'' Cream said as she walked over to Vanilla and hugged her.

''You're welcome sweet heart.'' Replied Vanilla smiling.

''And every time we finish each tour, I would be honored to help you around the restaurant.'' Said Tails with a smile.

''Thank you Tails.'' Vanilla said with a smile.

''You're welcome Vanilla.'' Replied Tails.

''Oh Cream, I forgot. I have something stuck on one my tails. You think you'll be able to get it off for me?'' Tails asked.

''Sure thing.'' Replied Cream. She then took a look at his tail and she felt something metal on it so she pulled it off, and was really shocked on what she had pulled out. Her jaw dropped open in surprise.

What she had pulled out was an engagement ring. Everyone even saw it and was also stunned. The guys new it was planned, so they acted as they never knew about it.

''Cream, you have made my life a happy one. Cream, will you marry me?'' Everyone then pleaded to Cream to say yes. Cream then shed tears of joy.

''Tails, you know I could never refuse. You didn't even need to ask. So yes I will marry you!'' Yelled Cream very excited as Everyone cheered and then Tails placed the ring on Cream's left ring finger and both shared a loving kiss.

**(Knuckles & Shade)**

''Yeah way to go Tails!'' Knuckles called out. Then after everyone settled, Knuckles turned his focus to Shade.

''What a wonderful night it is Knuckles. Cream is engaged to Tails, and now I am with you Knuckles.'' Said Shade as she gave Knuckles a soft kiss on the lips.

''And it was worth it.''Added Knuckles.

''Knuckles this is the best night I have had in a very long time. I never enjoyed anything this wonderful since our date.'' Shade said as she stroked Knuckles's dreadlocks.

''I couldn't agree more than that Shade. I love you so much Shade. I always have done.'' Knuckles said staring into her eyes.

''I love you too Knuckles. More than I have ever loved anyone in my entire life. And none of that will ever change.'' Replied Shade as she give Knuckles a loving embrace into a strong kiss of passion. Then from that moment, one of Knuckles's drumstick fell out of his hand.

''Oh, damn! I've dropped my drumstick.'' Knuckles pretended yell very angry.

''Do you want me to pick that up for you Knuckles?'' Shade assisted.

''Thank you Shade.'' Answered Knuckles.

''You're welcome love.'' Shade replied as she went to pick up the drumstick.

Shade then pick up the drumstick. But at that moment she looked at the tip of the drumstick, and was absolutely shocked at what she had saw on the tip of the drumstick. On the drumstick was yet another engagement ring. She took the ring off the stick.

''Knuckles, is this...?'' She started and then Knuckles nodded and everyone focused on the two.

''It is Shade. I think it's time I ask. Shade, will you marry me?'' Knuckles said as he dropped down to one knee. Then immediately Shade kissed Knuckles on the lips, then broke the kiss.

''I'll take that as a yes then?'' Asked Knuckles smiling.

''Hell yeah Knuckles I will!'' Shade squealed with tears from her eyes and then everyone cheered. Knuckles then placed the ring on Shade's left ring finger and then both shared a loving kiss.


	23. You Made my Life Whole: Part 2

**Chapter 23 : You Made my life whole (Part 2)**

It had been nearly an hour after the band had finished their show. And so far on what had happened, Tails and Knuckles mad a very surprising proposal to Shade and Cream. Cream accepted Tails's proposal and Shade accepted Knuckles's proposal. And then there were two couples remaining.

**(Shadow & Rouge)**

''Yeah congratulations baby girl!'' Cheered Rouge.

''First Tails gets engaged to Cream and now Knuckles gets engaged to Shade. What a day this has turned out to be.'' Said Shadow.

''It sure has Shadow sweetie.'' Added Rouge. Rouge stroked Shadows quills.

''I am so happy that I get to spend the rest of my night with you Shadow. I couldn't live without you.'' Rouge said as she kissed Shadow's cheek.

''I couldn't live without you either Rouge. Not by a long shot.'' Shadow answered back.

''Rouge, you have made my life whole. You are the first woman I fell in love with. As soon as I met you, I just could not resist you. And from the bottom of my heart, I love you for who you are Rouge. Not because of the way you look. It is all you that stole my heart.'' Said Shadow as he kissed Rouge's lips.

''I love you too Shadow, on stage and personally. Out of all the guys I dated in the past, none of them had been more honest with me than you. I am so glad I was the first love of you. I feel really lucky because of it. How the girls didn't see the real you in the past I'll never know.'' Said Rouge as she kissed Shadow's lips lightly.

''Well I guess it is about time that I ask you this.'' Shadow said as he picked up a box and opened it in front of Rouge.

''Rouge, will you marry me?'' Asked Shadow and now everyone turns attention to them in shock.

''AGAIN?'' Everyone yelled. Shadow smiled.

''Yep. So what do you say Rouge?'' Shadow asked again. Rouge sat there stunned for about thirty seconds. Then she smiled at Shadow and gave out her answer.

''Shadow, you know I could never refuse that question. Even if it is a person you cherish most. So my answer? It's a definite yes handsome!'' Rouge finished and everyone cheered again. With that said and done, Shadow took the ring out the box and placed it on Rouge's left ring finger. After the ring had been placed on Rouge's finger, they both then shared a loving passionate kiss.

**(Sonic & Amy)**

''Way to go bro!'' Said Sonic as he high fived Shadow.

''Thanks Sonic'' Replied Shadow. Then Sonic made his way back sitting next to Amy.

''Sonic that was definitely the best performance I have ever seen you perform. The new CD was awesome, and you get better every time.'' Said Amy smiling.

'Thanks Amy. The entire show was or you and the girls.'' Sonic smiled as he kissed Amy's forehead.

''I love you so much Amy, always have done, always will do.''Said Sonic.

''I love you too Sonic. I have loved you 24/7 of my life.'' Replied Amy.

''Sonic, I never thought I would live to see this day. I have always dreamed that I would meet you in person and you ask me out. It proves that dreams do become reality. People keep saying that it would never happen, but whose laughing now? I am with you now Sonic. I love you so much.'' Amy stated as she embraced Sonic in a hug.

''Dreams certainly do become reality. And I'm even glad your dream came true. I have met the most beautiful girl I have ever met. And as soon as I met you, my heart couldn't stop beating. It kept beating and beating that it feels as it is gonna pop. I love you too Amy.'' Said Sonic as he returned the loving embrace from Amy.

''And to even prove to you how much I love you even though you don't need it, I even wrote a song about my feelings about you.'' Said Sonic. Amy was stunned.

''No Sonic you really didn't need to do that!'' Amy said surprisingly happy.

''It's OK The pleasure is all mine. Can I have everyone attention please?'' Sonic asked everyone as they all became quiet and focused on Sonic.

''I wrote this song, and it is dedicated to Amy.'' Everyone awed at that statement.

''I haven't played this song yet, as I have only written it yesterday. I am even planning to record my own solo acoustic CD. I spoke with the guys they said it was OK.'' Sonic said as he gave a thumbs up to the guys and they gave a thumbs up back. Sonic then picked up his acoustic guitar and stood in front of Amy.

''This one is for you Amy. This song is called Forever.'' Everyone clapped and then Sonic played the intro to the song Forever by Kiss.

**(Sonic singing and playing guitar)**

_I gotta tell you what I'm feeling' inside_

_I could lie to myself, but it's true_

_There's no denying when I look in your eyes_

_Girl I'm out of my head over you_

_I lived so long believing' all love is blind_

_But everything about you is telling' me this time_

_It's forever This time I know and_

_there's no doubt in my mind_

_Forever Until my life is thru_

_Girl I'll be loving' you forever_

_I hear the echo of a promise I made_

_When you're strong you can stand on your own_

_But those words grow distant as I look at your face_

_No, I don't wanna go it alone_

_I never thought I'd lay my heart on the line_

_But everything about you is telling' me this time_

_It's forever This time I know and_

_there's no doubt in my mind_

_Forever Until my life is thru_

_Girl I'll be loving' you forever_

_Yeah!_

_I see my future when I look in your eyes_

_It took your love to make my heart come alive_

_'Cause I lived my life believing' all love is blind_

_But everything about you is telling' me this time_

_It's forever This time I know and_

_there's no doubt in my mind_

_Forever Until my life is thru_

_Girl I'll be loving' you forever_

_Yeah!_

Everyone clapped and Amy cried tears of joy.

''Sonic thank you that was, just too beautiful. I love it. No! I love you Sonic.'' Amy spoke through tears but she was happy.

''That was only written for you Amy. I love you too. And I love you so much, I just had to ask you this one important question.'' Said Sonic as he put down his guitar and went down to one knee.

''No you gotta be kidding me!'' Amy screamed in shock and then Sonic pulled out a small box and opened it, revealing the ring inside.

''Amy Rose, Will you marry me?'' Asked Sonic as everyone ranted at Amy to say yes.

''Come on Amy, say yes!'' Yelled Cream.

''Out with it sweetie. You know what we wanna hear.'' Rouge teased.

''You better say YES! If you don't, there is gonna be a serious fall out with you and I!'' Shade demanded. Amy wiped her tear away from her eyes.

''Sonic, you have no idea how happy this moment this is for me. This was also in my dreams many years ago. So Sonic, I'm gonna say...'' Amy paused and quickly looked at her friends who are giving her looks hoping she says yes. Then she turned back to Sonic to reveal her answer.

''...YES!'' Amy screamed and then everybody cheered. Sonic then placed the ring on Amy's left ring finger and then shared a loving kiss. After that, everybody decided to go home. Except the girls of course who came back to the bands home.


	24. Forever in Your Heart

**Chapter 24 : Forever In Your Heart**

As they went home, it was now about 1:00am. the guys are laying on their beds waiting or their girls. Each girl walked then walked into the bedroom and lied on their mate's bed for the rest of the night.

**(Tails P.O.V)**

I relaxed on the bed staring at Cream for about five minutes. After five minutes we then began our loving kiss, which of course is the best feeling of my entire life. Her lips were soft and it felt really beautiful as they pressed onto my lips. I felt it could last forever.

''Cream, I love you with every single beat in my heart. As long as I am breathing in and breathing out, I will never run out of love for you. I never have, and I never will.'' I said to Cream as she smiled at me and kissed my lips softly.

''I love you too Tails. You stole my heart the moment I met you at that autograph signing. I never knew how much I loved you until reality. And my love for you will be forever lasting.'' Cream said to me. And when she said that, I felt my heart beating fast. It proves that I am really deeply in love with her.

''I am getting better at the bass Tails. But I would love it if you taught me a lot more about it.'' Cream said to me with a smile. I then smiled back at her.

''Don't you worry. As long as we are together, I can teach you as many bass lessons as I may. I'll teach you a lot more when we are married as well.'' I replied back smiling.

''And when we are married, I'll be the happiest girl in the world. Because I get to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you so much.'' Cream said as she kissed my lips lightly.

''I love you too Cream.'' I said to her. After that, I then gave her a beautiful kiss of passionate love, and next we made very passionate love with each other. The feeling of making love to Cream was the most wonderful experience of my life. As soon as that was done, We both fell asleep for the rest of the night with me having Cream safely in my arms.

**(Knuckles P.O.V)**

I have been laying on the bed with Shade for nearly half an hour watching a movie. The movie we are watching was Romeo and Juliet. We decided to watch it because it is a really wonderful movie to watch with your loved one. Once the film had finished, I saw that Shade was crying.

''Whats wrong baby?'' I asked her as I cradled her in my arms.

''The ending always gets to me. Why did Shakespeare have to make them both die in the end? Why couldn't he have made a happy ending and made them live happily ever after?'' Shade said as she cried into my Shoulder.

''Well, maybe he wanted to try out a different ending to see how far he would get with his stories. There are different kinda endings. There are happy, sad, angry and mixed emotional ending. So maybe he wanted to try out a sad ending. And he got very far with it because his stories are really popular worldwide.'' I explained to her wiping a tear from her eye.

''I guess you're right Knuckles.'' Shade agreed with me.

''This is why I love you Knuckles. You are so tending, so loving and really heart warming. You really know how to say the right words to women, and that stole my heart.'' Shade said to me as she has her arms around my neck now, hugging me very closely.

''Well I did read a lot of romance in my day. So of course I would.'' I said smiling and she smiled back. My god I love her smile so much. She smiles so brightly it makes the sun jealous. And after that we shared a passionate kiss.

Her lips pressed against mine is the most beautiful experience I have ever witnessed. Her lips were soft and moist and tasted like strawberries. I could kiss those lips forever if I wanted too.

''I love you so much Knuckles.'' She said to me as we both shared a loving embrace.

''I love you too Shade.'' I said back to her.

''Knuckles?'' She said staring into my eyes.

''Yes love? What is it?'' I asked her with a bit of concern.

''Please Knuckles, make love to me.'' She pleaded as she slowly stripped off her clothing. I took off my clothing as well. After that, we both made sweet passionate love.

Making love to Shade, what can I say? It is loss for words. It is so wonderful I can't even put it to words. We made love for about ten minutes and then as both reached the climax. The feeling was, incredible.

''I love you so much Knuckles. Forever and ever in my heart.'' Shade whispered into my ear.

''I love you Shade. I will never stop loving you, until the day I die.'' I said whispering next to her ear. After that, we both drifted off into a deep sleep with me holding my beautiful beloved Shade in my arms.

**(Shadow P.O.V)**

I have been laying on the bed with Rouge for an hour. And through that hour, I was resting my head on Rouge's chest while she had her arms wrapped around my head and stroking my quills. After that I began speaking to her.

''I have never been this loved or tended by a woman before. The feeling that is just so wonderful.'' I said as she chuckled and kissed my forehead.

''Well guess this is your lucky day handsome. Because you will never meet another woman like me.'' Rouge said to me teasingly. I then sat up and stared into Rouge's ice blue colored eyes.

''And I never ever want to meet another woman. You are my one and only Rouge. That's all that matters to me.'' I said to her. Then she softly kissed my lips.

''If only I had met you sooner. I feel embarrassed that I met some jerks in my days. I feel like a joke to you.'' She said as she was about to break down.

''You know in my eyes that I don't see you like that Rouge.'' I explained to her wiping that small tear that just fell out of her eye lids.

''What I see in your eyes, is the most wonderful, heart warming, tender, most special woman that I have ever met in my entire life. I had never met another woman like you before. At times I wish I met you sooner myself. Hell, if you lived on the other side of the world, I would even just walk all the way just to see you. Even if it kills me.'' I explained to her as she smiled wiping a tear from her own eyes.

''I love you Rouge. I have always loved you ever since you came across my path. I didn't mind that you were flirty with me, hell I don't mind that you had boyfriends before me. All that matters is that those guys are missing the most important part of you.'' I said to her as I nearly felt a tear coming from my eyes now.

''And that most important part of you, is what lies, in here.'' I finished as I placed my hand on her chest where her heart is located.

''That's what got me crazy over you. Who you are deep inside your heart. I love you Rouge. And I will keep on loving you, for as long as I live as a musician, and who I am in my personal life.'' I finished as I had a tear now slowly sliding down my cheek.

I wasn't crying, it was a tear of joy because of me opening my heart to the first ever woman that I have fallen in love with. It was the most amazing feeling in my entire life.

''No man has ever opened up their heart and soul to me ever like that before.'' She said as tears came fallen from her eye lids. I could tell from those that she has strongly fallen for me and was happy deep down inside.

She then rolled on top of me and kissed my lips deeply. I could never get enough of those lips pressing against mine. They were soft and tasted like peach. Just how I wanted my first kiss to be.

''Shadow, I love you so much. Please Shadow, I want you to make love to me. Right here, right now!'' She pleaded to me as we both kissed passionately and began stripping each others clothes off.

I was nervous then because I never actually had sex or made love, and neither had Rouge ever tried it herself. But the beat in my heart is making me love her even more. So I had no choice in this matter, so I slowly kissed her and then entered myself inside of her and then we both made strong loving passionate love.

Even though it was our first time, it was an amazing feeling. People have always said it felt good, but good? Are they fucking kidding me? It is the most beautiful, wonderful experience I have ever felt in my entire life.

Im just glad my first time was with the woman I am deeply in love with, and the woman who feels the same for me. After ten minutes of making passionate love with each other, we took a breather and looked into each others eyes.

''I love you Shadow. I really do.'' She said to me with tears of joy.

''I love you too Rouge, more that you'll ever know.'' I replied back as I have also got tears of joy in my eyes. We both then wiped away each others tears, and after that we both fell into a deep sleep with my head being cradled into Rouge's arms. Just how I Love it, nuff said.

**(Sonic P.O.V)**

All hour, me and Amy had been kissing each other deeply. I could never get enough of Amy's lips being pressed on mine. I love her jade colored eyes as she had opened her eyes up a few times as we kissed. Then it was the time I had to talk to her.

''Amy, I love you with every beat of my heart. It will make my touring so much easier if you decide to tour with me.'' I said to her as we were now in a loving embrace.

''I love you too Sonic. And you are damn right that I'll tour with you. And I'll never stop touring with you.'' She said to me as she now strokes my quills.

''I loved you when I first saw you, I loved you when I saw you in the street, I loved you when I performed your favorite song for you, I loved you when I asked on that date, I loved you when we saw each other again, I loved you and what made me wanna ask you in marriage, hell I love you so much I could write millions of songs about you.'' I said as I had tears of joy flowing through my eyes because I got too carried away with all those words I said.

''Shh!'' Amy said as she wiped the tear away from my eye.

''I know you do Sonic. And I love you too. I have always loved you for who you are. I know we've had problems on that date, but all that matters is that we are together again, right?'' She said as she gave me a light kiss on the lips.

''I know Amy. I'm sorry about all that.'' I said quietly.

''Hay, don't worry. You'll have a hell of a tour when you are with me. All the way through, I will always be by your side. Whenever you turn around, I will be there for you to love and to hold.'' Amy said to me with a huge smile.

''Thank you so much Amy. And don't you worry also. Whenever I finish a show, the first person I will go to will be you. It will always be you because I never had anyone to walk towards every time I finish a show.'' I explained to her.

''That means a lot to me Sonic. And I'll be your one and only once we are married.'' She said as she showed me the engagement ring around her finger.

''I wouldn't want anything more than for you to become, Mrs Amy Rose Hedgehog.'' I said smiling and then we both then shared a loving embrace, and then into a loving passionate kiss. We've kissed for nearly two minutes, and then we broke the kiss and held each other closely.

''I love you so much Sonic. Promise to never leave me. Never again.'' Amy said as she cried onto my shoulder.

''I love you too Amy. I'll love you even if it would be a love to die for. And I promise you, I will never leave your side again. For as long as we are together, I am not going to leave your side. I am never gonna do that, even if I was payed a million bucks to do it.'' I explained to her as we both looked at each other and I wiped away Amy's tears. After that we both shared yet another passionate kiss. Then the kiss broke ten seconds later, and Amy gave me a serious look on her face.

''Sonic, I want you to do something for me.'' She said with a serious tone of voice.

''What would that be?'' I asked her with a lot of concern.

''I'm a virgin Sonic. Please tell me you're not a virgin. Are you a virgin?'' Amy asked me still serious.

''Well, I nearly lost it one time at school because I was forced. Lucky the teacher spot them before they even tried. So you are in luck my pink princess, because yes. I am indeed and positively a virgin.'' I said to her while being serious.

''Oh thank fucking Christ for that!'' Amy said with delight and kissed my lips again for two seconds.

''Why ask me that?'' I asked her while still confused.

''Because Sonic, I want you, to take my virginity away from me. I want you to make the existence of my virginity vanish for good. Sonic, I want you, to make, love to me!'' Amy pleaded as I saw how serious she looked.

''Well, I am still quite nervous about that...'' I began then I saw Amy giving me another one of those looks with her really sparking jade eyes facing towards me.

''..but as me and you are in love and all, I will do it just for you.'' I finished as I gave Amy a serious smile. Amy nearly squealed.

''You mean it Sonic?'' She asked me while excited.

''It is what my heart forces me to do Amy. So I have to do it.'' I said smiling and then we stripped each others clothing off slowly, while kissing deeply with a lot of passion. Once we were both undressed, we were about to begin our love making.

''I want you inside me Sonic. Put it in.'' Amy pleaded towards me.

''OK, you ready?'' I asked her then she slowly nodded. After that I then inserted myself inside of her. She let out a sharp moan.

''Are you OK Amy? Did I hurt you?'' I asked her while worried.

''No, it doesn't hurt much. I can take it. Now please Sonic, make love to me.'' She answered and I nodded.

''Will do Amy.'' I finished.

As the next ten minutes went by me and Amy made sweet passionate love together. It only lasted ten minutes, but in our minds it lasted a lifetime. It was truly the most wonderfully, loving, full of passionate feeling I have ever felt in my life.

After ten minutes we both reached the climax. I was surprised that Amy let me climax inside her, but other than that it was a wonderful experience. I now know that our love is definitely meant to be.

''I love you so much Sonic. Promise to be there for me until I die.'' Amy pleaded with tears of joy from her eyes. I had the same tears in my eyes.

''You don't even need to ask Amy. Because I will be forever in your heart. And when we reach our next life, I will come and find you too share our love with each other again. I love you Amy.'' I said to her.

''I love you too Sonic.'' Amy said to me and then we both gave one last kiss of passion and both fell into a deep sleep with Amy wrapped safely in my arms.

**(End of P.O.V)**

And the band and the fan girls both lived happily ever after.

**The End**


End file.
